Big Macintosh's Lesson
by Neoraichu
Summary: Twilight gets a lesson in mounting mares when she gets to watch Big Macintosh in action. Will she learn what she wants, or might she be leaving that barn with more than just notes on her hooves? Bondage, Domination, Voyeurism. There's straight and lesbian sex and foreplay. Takes place after 'Applejack's Rope Trick'. Saying there's mature content IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT.
1. Chapter 1

Big Macintosh's Lesson

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. BigMacintoshX'OC' with Voyeurism by Twilight Sparkle._

...

Twilight Sparkle walked into the barn. Big Macintosh was going to meet her there today. Today, he was going to show her his 'secret mounting techniques'. She was eager to learn, and badly wanted to compare how mating worked in the real world against how it worked in her books. Against how it worked in her imagination. Against how it worked in her fantasies.

"Howdy Twilight," said Big Mac amiably. She could see the large reddish stallion with his really large cutie mark: A greenish apple cut in half. Looking at his large and iron-hard muscles made Twilight feel just a little giddy. Big Mac was a down-to-Earth Earth Pony who got ahead in the world with his sweat and blood, and the labor of his own hooves. He was standing in the back of the barn leaning on a bale of hay. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat from his labors of the day, and he even had his collar still hanging about his neck. Twilight could smell his musky body odor all the way across the barn, but it wasn't stronger than the scent of a mare ready to mate. The two scents assailed Twilight's nose as one, making her more eager to watch the mare and stallion getting it on.

"Good evening," she replied cheerfully, "I can smell your mate for the evening, so where is she?"

"Hey Valentines Chocolate," he said to someone behind the hay bale, "Twilight can smell y'all so you might as well show yourself."

A dark brown/nearly black mare rose up from behind the hay bale and smiled at Twilight. She had ebony hair, mane, and tail, her hide was spotted with dark black dots on her face and neck, and her flank was covered with her cutie mark: A cluster of three hearts made from the darkest of dark chocolates. Her eyes shown pink in the pale light of the barn.

"Big Mac," she sighed, "I'm not so sure about this."

"Look," he said bluntly, "I promised Twilight that she could study my mounting techniques, and I all can't go back on my word now. If'n it makes you that uncomfortable, I can mount y'all some other day. Is that what y'all wants?"

"No," she replied, "Let's go on. I'm too worked up to put it off any longer."

"Okay," he said nodding, "Don't want no one to think I don't think of what y'all want."

Twilight Sparkle laid her notebook open on a bale of hay, and then set a few nice new quills and a small well of ink next to it. Her eyes sparkled with the lust for learning, and her hooves quivered from all of the excitement of watching the two love ponies getting doing their four-legged play prior to mating.

Valentines waved her flank in his face as she said coyly, "Well, then don't keep me waiting either."

"Yes ma'am," he answered, "yes ma'am." He stuck his nose into her femslit, burying his nose between her nether lips as he inhaled deeply of her feminine mating smell. She quivered with delight with each deep smell he took. He shook his right hind leg a little as his cock started sliding out of its sheath.

"Oh yeah," he sighed, "that's the stuff."

He then stuck his big wet tongue deep into her femslit near the top and licked his way down towards her clit. She squirmed as he worked his spit over and into her quivering vaginal lips.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "you're so good with that tongue. I could get off on your tongue alone if you didn't have such an incredible piece of meat down between your back legs."

As if his cock heard her, it grew more erect by at least half a foot in a couple of seconds flat.

"Keep talkin, sugar-lumps," he cooed between slurps, "cause Big Jim and the twins are in the barn, and they've come to play."

She pressed her flank harder against his snout as she moaned, "Oh, stop being cute and _give me more of that incredible tongue_!"

Big Mac obliged her as he thrust his big sloppy tongue deeper between her nether lips and into her vaginal opening. He pressed his mouth harder against her slit, sealing his lips around her quivering love canal opening.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "Oh hell yeah!"

Now his boner was well past the foot mark, and still growing as he orally pleased Valentines femslit. His chin hairs tickled her clit, making it stand out from her body. She squirmed as moaned as he worked her femslit over, making it sloppy wet with both his spit and her own leaking juices.

He cast a glance over at Twilight and noted the fevered pace that she was writing in her notebook. It seemed to make sense that perhaps she was even making little sketches of him and Valentines Chocolate getting it on together.

He just had to see her notes later for himself.

Taking her tender clit in his mouth, he pinched it between his teeth and gave a long firm tug to it. The mare moaned as loud as her ever heard her moan, as just climaxed onto his snout as her sweet juices just gushed all over his nose.

He glanced at his own erection, figuring it was about half way between the first and the second foot now. "Oh yeah," he moaned, "It's comin real soon, baby."

With a real cowpie-eating grin, he used his big ole tongue to sloppily lap up her juices, although he did allow a fair amount to run down her thighs and gaskins.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "Oh hell yeah."

Her tail waved back and forth wildly, swatting him in the face until his finally grabbed it with his hoof, and jerked it up and out of the way. He reared up over her flanks as he held up her tail, rubbing his cock against her quivering vaginal lips to coax the last half a dozen or so inches of his stallion erection to come out.

Once he was fully erect, he backed his hips up and tried to aim his cock at her opening while holding her tail with one hoof and leaning on her flank with the other. Then his cock began to glow, and like magic, it lined up perfectly with her slobbering love hole.

Big Mac glanced over at Twilight and noticed her horn was glowing now. If he wasn't so busy, he would have asked her what spell she was using on him. Perhaps he might remember to ask later. Something about not looking a gift horse in the mouth and all that.

He pressed his large cock head between her quivering lips, letting it slide into her love hole. It was strange how sensitive his cock was now that Twilight had put some kind of spell on it. He could feel the magic making it tingle from the tip all the way back to his dangling testicles.

Valentines also felt him penetrating her, making her spread her legs a little wider as he slid up within. He felt her vaginal muscles parted as his cock pressed deeper within.

"Oh yeah," she moaned louder now, "Oh hell yeah."

He gingerly stepped closer to her flanks as he pushed his throbbing cock further in. Releasing her tail now, he gripped her flank with both front hooves as he pulled her towards him. Pulled her so his cock buried itself deeper with her birthing canal.

"You're so tight," he moaned, "I loves how tight your twat is."

"_You're the biggest and best I've ever had inside me_," she moaned back.

"I can tell."

"Less talking!" she gasped, "_MORE MOUNTING_!"

He jerked her flank with his strong forelegs and drove himself at least another half a foot inside, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. "_Your wish is my command_," he panted.

His erection burrowed deeper until there was only a couple of inches left outside of her.

"That's it," she gasped, "I can't take any more!"

Then things got... odd.

Big Mac could feel someone behind him. He could feel his tail being jerked up hard as some pony's hoof was getting a good feel on his horse-balls.

"Twilight," he gasped as he glanced over his shoulder, "What y'all doin back there?"

"Field work," she moaned as she stroked his tail with one hoof and fondled his rather large balls with the other.

"Oh yeah," he moaned back, "I jus loves the benefits of field work."

"What the hay?" asked Valentines, "Is this a three way now?"

"No, sugar-lumps," whimpered the big stallion, "This is just study with benefits! Oh hell yeah!"

"Pound me," she moaned, "Pound me now!"

His hips moved back and forth, a little farther with each thrust, but not so fast that Twilight lost her grip on his tail or his balls. The feeling of being in Valentine's birth canal along with the massaging of his balls was almost too much for him to take.

"That's it," she whined, "That's the stuff! Oh hell yeah!"

"Not long," he moaned loudly, "Not long. I can see the mountain now, baby!"

He pounded her pussy harder and faster, though he wondered how much more his poor tail could take with Twilight's death grip on it. But his big ole balls weren't complaining. Not in the least. A massive knot formed at the base of his cock and moved down the length of his shaft towards Valentines.

"_It's the last stop_!" he moaned, "_The last chance to divert the train_! _Do I bring her in, unload on the hill, or use the side track_! _The load of goods don't wait for no ones_!"

"_Use the hill_," she gasped, "_Unload on the hill_!"

He back out all two feet of his cock from her and laid it on her croup as he made the last few strokes to his throbbing cock with his free hoof. Now that it was out in the open, the knot shot ahead as he just blew his load all over her back. The little 'fire hose' sprayed his seed over her loins, back, and even up to the base of her withers, and then en mass over her girth, barrel and flank. It didn't take long for Valentines to look a bit like a frosted cinnamon bun, and with the hot runny frosting to boot.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "Oh hell yeah!"

"Hey Twilight," he gasped, "Y'all wanna get a sample to study laters?"

"No hurry," she moaned, "There's plenty of time for that."

"Oh gracious," he moaned, "My balls is so tight, I'd swear you squeezed every seed outta them."

He just leaned on Valentine's back as Twilight massaged the last of his seed from him. It was freely dripping into the hay scattered all over the barn floor.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "Oh hell yeah! See you in a couple of weeks, you _SUPER STUD you_!"

"What?" gasped Twilight, "She's going home like that?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "She's takin all my love home with her."

Now that his cock was out of her, it shrank a few inches. He used his hoof to pry Twilight's hooves off of him, then turned to gaze into her eyes. His cock slapped her thigh, making an odd noise as he smiled. The last of his seed splattered her cutie mark.

He slipped his hoof under her tail, rubbed it in her slit, and then brought the dripping hoof back to his nose. She shivered as his hoof caressed her own quivering femslit, and he realized just how excited Twilight was watching him and Valentines going at each other. Sniffing deeply, his cock sprang out again back to its full length.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "You smell so great. You's just so excited, you'd slide outta the barn with just one shove. Are you sure you ain't up for _a more private lesson in mounting_?"

"No," she whined, "It's too much... I can't... it's not the right time... I might be in season now..."

He hugged her tight and stroked her back with his other hoof. The hoof not covered with her hot femslit juices.

"Don't you fret none, sugar-tart," he cooed, "I ain't never forced myself on no mare no how. If you sez 'no', then 'NO' it is... But y'all can watch me jerk off if'n you wants... I can't sleeps if I don't take care of this..."

"I know," she whispered, "that you're a gentlestallion, and I can take you at your word."

"Thank you," he answered, "That all means a lot to me. It really does."

"Just hold me tight," she said as she closed her eyes, "Just hold me until your done." Her horn glowed softly as his great erection throbbed.

"Okay, I thank you," he moaned as he started stroking his boner with one hoof. He kept his clean hoof around Twilight, stroking her back and withers as he groaned softly into her ear.

"Are you studying me now?"

"No, I just want to be with you."

She rested her chin over his shoulder on his neck and throttle as she felt him pumping himself with great vigor and abandon. She imagined herself masturbating herself to sleep that night as she read her notes, looked at the anatomically correct sketches she made, and fantasized that she was the one that Big Mac was mounting instead of Valentine Chocolates.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 2: Going French

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. _

...

Twilight Sparkle walked into the barn. She was very nervous bordering on frightened. Big Macintosh was going to meet her there today. Today, he was going to show her his 'secret kissing techniques'. She was scared because he was a big stallion, and if he chose to force himself on her, she would be nearly powerless to stop him. It was only his sensibility as a gentlestallion that kept him in check.

What caught her attention was a table set up for a candle-lit dinner. She could smell the apple dishes all the way from the doorway. She noticed there was flames flickering at the tips of the candle, and then she noticed there was places set for three.

"Anyone here?" she asked aloud.

"We's here," said a deep voice behind her, causing Twilight to look behind her and seeing Applejack and Big Macintosh walking towards the barn.

Applejack was a fine orange mare with blue eyes and blond coloring her hair, mane and tail. The mane and tail were pulled back and tied in a 'pony tail', making her appear a little older than she really was. It shown off well her cutie mark of three red apples, and her fine brown Stetson hat she loved to wear everywhere she went.

Big Macintosh was a rather large and impressive red stallion. His hair, mane and tail were a softer shade of orange, and his hooves were almost golden yellow. It offset his large cutie mark which was a large green apple split in half. He was lacking the customary harness he liked to wear as much as Applejack loved wearing her hat, and he wasn't the sweaty musky mass that he was the last time that she saw him.

"We?"

"Applejack is old enough to learn things," said Big Mac evenly, "and she's here to make sure that my intentions remain pure."

"Tha's right, Twilight," said Applejack cheerfully, "not that Big Brother really needs me to mind his manners or anythin..."

"Oh Applejack," sighed Big Mac, "I don't deserves a sister as sincere and nice as you all."

Applejack blushed a bit at the praise.

By then, Twilight had reached the table and examined everything more closely. The was two large candle holders, each holding three long candles in a trident-shaped holder. Each place had a nice China plate with a full assortment of silverware, and a large silver chalice next to each plate as well. There was also a green silk napkin and bread sticks and salad in bowls in the center of the table. Set off to the side was a secondary table with all of the dinner courses set on it.

"Wow," she said, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"I just wanted to make this night as special as you are," said Big Mac softly, which made Twilight blush in the soft candle-light.

Twilight sat herself at the end of the table, and waited for Applejack and Big Mac to get to the table themselves. Big Mac seated himself at Twilight's right hand side, and Applejack seated herself across from her.

"If I knew we were going to have dinner," said Twilight, "I would have brought something."

"Don'tcha fret about that," he answered, "Ain't no trouble at all."

Applejack had the honor of serving her big brother and her guest, and she did a real good job serving up the food and drink to her friends. She hopped out of her seat, and saw to the needs of Twilight first and Big Macintosh second. With great politeness, she asked each person in turn what they wanted to eat and made sure that each got the amount they requested. Every glass was filled with sparkling Apple Cider, and every plate overflowed with apple goodness.

"Wow," said Twilight, "You're such a good waitress. Maybe you missed your real calling, no?"

"Aw no," said Applejack blushing, "I has everything I want here on the farm with my Big Brother. I don't need no city job to be happy."

Big Macintosh just smiled softly at his little sister with great pride.

The three of them said grace and dug into their food, with Applejack cleaning her plate twice and Big Macintosh going for three plates of food, but Twilight was a little too nervous to eat more than one plate of the wonderful food. They all three drained their glasses and then went through a refill. Applejack kept busy taking plates to be refilled, and bringing the juice pitcher to refill their glasses.

"So how was it?" Big Macintosh asked of Twilight.

"It was all just great," she replied, "I can't remember the last time I ate this well."

"That's real good," he cooed, and then leaned over much closer to Twilight. "So would you like to brush, or should we get to the lesson?" he asked.

"I'm well enough. Let's get started."

"Very well, apple-tart. I'ma ready an'a rarin to start."

He nuzzled his nose against Twilight's nose. She was surprised by how supple his nose was as it rubbed softly against her own. It was also slightly surprising when he pressed his lips against hers and initiated a kiss with her. Twilight slowly closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to notice the way that Applejack was staring at them kissing each other. Soon, his tongue was licking at her teeth, asking for her permission to mingle with Twilight's tongue. She slowly parted her teeth, allowing her tongue to play with his. His tongue pushed into her mouth as it played with her tongue. They were soon softly moaning into each others mouth as they relished the kiss.

She felt his hooves on her shoulders, pulling her a little tighter into the kiss. Getting closer allowed him to stick even more of his tongue into Twilight's mouth. His tongue was taking up so much space in her mouth that soon her saliva was dribbling down her cheek and throat. Her moaning grew ever stronger as the seconds stretched into a minute, and then another before the two finally parted.

Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing deeply into Big Macintosh's eyes. If it were possible to actually see love in eyes of someone else, that was what she was seeing in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he dragged her back into another kiss. She found herself moaning louder as the two Frenched each other even more frantically than the first kiss. Another couple of minutes passed before this kiss was broken up.

"Your kisses are incredible," sighed Twilight.

"I've been told that more than once," he replied.

He stood up and pulled Twilight's chair away from the table. She stood up into his embrace. Being lost in the moment, it took her by surprise when he stuck his hoof between her legs and rubbed her femslit experimentally. He then took his hoof to his nose, inhaling deeply as he looked at how much of her love juices were already coating his hoof.

"Oh yeah," he cooed, "I think we're ready for the main course."

"Main course?" she asked.

He gently brought her around a stack of hay bales and she saw that there was a padded gymnastic horse waiting there for her. Leading her to it, he gently leaned her upper body over the end of it.

"I swear I'll stop if you tells me to," he said softly as he leaned down and tied her legs to the legs of the gymnastic horse. He then took her hooves and tied them to the metal loop at the pasterns.

She gulped as he rubbed her back.

"Just say the word and we're done," he reassured her.

Big Macintosh maneuvered behind Twilight, making her just a bit nervous. With her legs spread, she couldn't stop him from sticking his snout into her quivering femslit and inhaling deeply of the fumes of her growing arousal.

Applejack stepped up and rubbed Twilight's back. She then lifted Twilight's head softly as she asked, "Can I?"

"Sure," he answered, "show me if you've learned anything."

She swiftly demonstrated what she learned as she kissed Twilight full on the lips. It was rather much like the French kiss she shared with Big Macintosh, tongue and all. Soon, she was moaning into Twilight's mouth as much as she was moaning into Big Mac's mouth.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "you's learnin good."

He then turned his attention to licking Twilight's femslit with his generously large tongue. It made Twilight squirm as she was getting stimulated from both ends at once. She soon had a tongue in her mouth and an even larger tongue pushing its way into her vaginal opening. With no room to talk, all she could do was moan and squirm from all the attention she was getting. Seconds passed into a moment, and then a second moment, and then a third. Twilight was amazed at how long Applejack could keep her kiss up without a break, and how long Big Mac could keep his tongue buried within her vaginal canal. She just moaned louder and louder until she couldn't take any more, and she climaxed right into Big Macintosh's face.

Applejack sensed she was cumming, and wisely broke off the kiss as soon as she felt it. No sense in risking Twilight biting down on her tongue in the throws of ecstasy. With her mouth free, she really made her moans of ecstasy heard.

Big Mac just kept licking and lapping, but failed to keep up with Twilight as her juices ran out of her femslit, over his snout and down her inner thighs.

"And that's how I kiss," he said, "Ready for the test?"

"Please," moaned Twilight, "Test me!"

It was going to be a long night with Applejack Frenching from the front and Big Mac going all tongue on her from the back. At least three more orgasms before she would ask to be released. At least two more hours of almost non-stop attention tied to the gymnastic horse. Teacher gave both of his pupils high marks for their performance.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 3: Meat Substitutes

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. (BigMacintoshX) TwilightSparkle X Applejack X RainbowDash X PinkiePie. Love is complicated, no?_

...

Twilight Sparkle came back to the barn. Big Macintosh promised her a very special lesson, but he refused to give her any details about what they might be. She wondered if this is the time she should be worrying about: The time he finally attempts to mount her and perhaps plant his seed within her womb. It wasn't time for her first colt. She was still too young and had too much to do first. There was still plenty of things to learn about Friendship and Magic before she was ready to settle down.

So she very quietly crept into the barn, looking for signs of anyone. So far, she couldn't see anypony waiting there. She sneaked up on the wall of hay bales in the back, knowing that four or five full grown ponies could hide there and not be seen from outside the barn. Rearing up on her back legs, she risked peeking over the wall, and was surprised by what she saw there.

There was Big Macintosh alright, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie was there as well.

Rainbow Dash was a striking Pegasus mare, with sky blue hide, red and yellow striped hair, a violet, blue and green mane, and a truly rainbow striped tail. Her eyes sparkled a dark pink, and her cuties mark was a small white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it. She was one of the fastest fliers in all of Cloudsdale, but was now well known in Ponyville as a lesmarian who loves Pinkie Pie very much.

Pinkie Pie was a fine young Earth pony mare with a light pink hide and dark pink hair, mane and tail. There was a deep waviness and some curl running all through her mane, hair and tail. Her eyes sparkled bright blue, and her cutie mark was a triangle of three balloons (the bottom two light blue, and the one on top light yellow). She was the greatest 'party animal' in all of Ponyville, and no one could plan and prepare a party quite like her. She was also well known as a lesmarian and one who loved Rainbow Dash very much.

"Hey," said Big Mac amiably, "Y'all is here. We can get us started now."

She lowered herself to all fours and walked around the wall of hay.

"Well," asked Twilight, "might I inquire as to why Dash and Pinkie are here? I thought they were a happy lesmarian couple."

"We are," giggled Pinkie.

"Big Mac is gonna teach us how to enjoy sex without meat," added Dash.

"Without meat?" asked Twilight as she cocked her head to the side.

"That means without penis," informed Pinkie.

"Without penis?" she asked with greater confusion.

"Yeah," said Dash, "It didn't quite make sense to me either."

"I promised y'all I wouldn't touch you with my cock or my seed," said the large red stallion evenly, "and I always keeps my word." He maneuvered behind Dash and Pinkie, and sniffed their femslits deeply from back there. They both blushed in turn as they felt his hot breath over their quivering femslits. "You know," he observed, "Y'all can't tell a lesmarian from a hetmareostallion mare from back here. Your all just as beautiful to me." Then they both really blushed.

"You have such a way with words," cooed Pinkie.

He stuck out his big wet tongue and started lapping deeply at Pinkie's femslit. She squirmed as she felt his saliva worked over and between her vaginal lips.

"Oh my," she moaned, "You have quite a way with your tongue as well."

When he was satisfied with the amount of spit dripping off her, he looked at Twilight and said "Come on over here Twilight. I all needs your help."

Twilight nervously walked over to Big Mac, and much to her surprise, put one of his forelegs over her neck. Propping himself up just a little, she was further surprised when he started sucking on her Unicorn horn. It was almost no trouble to take the whole thing within his mouth and slobber it up real good.

"What are we doing?" asked Twilight.

"I am gonna show y'all how to has fun without meat," he replied evenly. He adjusted Twilight's head so that her dripping horn lined up with Pinkie's dripping love hole when Twilight finally got what he had been hinting at. He gently pulled her forward until her horn penetrated Pinkie's quivering vaginal lips, making the pink Earth pony moan in a way that none of them had heard her moan before. As her horn pressed deeper, she realized that there was just a little blood mixed in the spit and the juices of her growing arousal.

"I never thought I'd be deflowered like this," moaned Pinkie loudly.

"Deflowered?" asked Twilight.

"Eyup," said the big red stallion nodding, "Y'all just got yourself yer red horn fer yer first virgin."

"Oh it hurts," groaned Pinkie, "It hurts sweeter than I've ever hurt before."

Twilight's horn slipped in until her poll bumped against Pinkie's flank. She could feel Big Mac pull her out a few inches until her horn nearly came out, but then pushed her back in until she bumped into Pinkie's flank again.

"I've never felt anything like this before," moaned Pinkie.

He guided Twilight through the cycle again, but with more speed and force. Out, then in, then =slap=. Out, then in, then =slap=. Out, then in, then =slap=.

"Okay little sister," he called, "I needs you front and center now."

Applejack stepped out from behind the wall of hay bales. She was a bright orange Earth pony mare with blond hair, main and tail. Her mane and tail were pulled into 'ponytails' that made her look just a little older than she really was. The flank was marked with a cutie mark consisting of a trio of bright red apples. Her eyes sparkled bright blue. While her head lacked her customary brown Stetson hat, she was wearing something special. She was wearing a black leather strap on dildo just a little less than half a foot long. The straps ran over her croup and just under her rump.

Big Macintosh waved her over, and gently coaxed her into rearing up. He slopped his tongue over the strap on, making it rather slick and spitty.

"Now y'all need to do what I told ya to do the way I tolds you ta do it," he said to Applejack.

She dropped to all fours and sniffed deeply of Rainbow Dash's femslit. Dash shiver as she felt the hot breath from Applejack, and then squirmed as the orange Earth pony mare stuck her wet tongue into her femslit and licked it hotly from bottom to top. She paused to say, "This tastes funny, but Big Brother sez this all is an acquired taste." She went back to town with slobbery licks up and down Dash's hot and quivering femslit, making the blue Pegasus moan softly.

"That all is good, little sister. Very good," he said evenly, "and y'all is ready for the next step."

Applejack reared up and placed her front hooves on Dash's rump as Big Macintosh helped her line up the black leather dildo with Dash's now dripping love hole. He pulled Applejack forward until the dildo penetrated Dash's vagina. Unlike Pinkie, Dash had no blood with her juices and Applejack's spit. She was an active mare and broke her hymen at a rather early age. But still, she moaned as the dildo entered her virgin vagina.

"It does hurt," gasped Dash, "It is a sweet pain!"

Inch by inch, the dildo pressed into Dash. The dildo moved all the way in until Applejack's thigh bumped into Dash's rump. He backed Applejack out a few inches, and pressed her back in again until their flesh bumped into each other again.

"Oh," moaned Dash, "It feels so big inside me. It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

Pinkie was moaning and gasping loudly as Twilight was now pumping her horn vigorously in and out of her with no guidance from Big Macintosh.

Applejack tightened her grip on Dash's rump and moved in and out of her faster and faster with no more guidance from her Big Brother.

"Oh my," gasped Pinkie, "It's too much... to exciting... _I'm gonna_... I'm... _I'M CUMMING_!" She shuddered as a small flood of her juices flooded out of her femslit all over Twilight's face. Pinkie was rather messy when she came into her orgasm, and made a lot of her own juices in the process. Even though her horn was ivory, Twilight could swear she could feel Pinkie's vaginal muscles as they squeezed her horn tightly.

Applejack kept pounding Dash, gasping for air as she worked up a sheen of sweat all over her sweet orange body. Since part of the dildo was pressing hard against her clit and also bent so it went up her love tunnel, it felt like she was humping herself almost as much as she was humping Dash.

"Oh goodness," gasped Dash, "I can't take much more... it's too strong... _I'm gonna_... I'm... _I'M CUMMING TOO_!" Most of her muscles locked up as she came, her juices running and splattering the strap on (but hardly in the same amounts as Pinkie).

"This is great," moaned Applejack as she continued hammering away at the climaxing Dash, "I ain't never felt nothin like this... Oh dear... oh my... _I'm gonna_... I'm... _YE-HAW_! _I'M A CUMMING ROUND THE MOUNTAIN_!" She shuddered as she climaxed, with her shaking and shivering causing Dash's orgasm to go on and on. Applejack's juices managed to leak around the strap on inside her.

Dash collapsed into the hay, causing Applejack to fall on top of her. Her eyes dropped heavily as if they were made of lead. Applejack wrapped her forelegs about Dash's barrel and girth as she left the dildo shoved all the way in Dash's slobbering love hole.

"Oh dear," sighed Applejack as she closed her eyes, "I's so sleepy... I gotta... gotta... zzzZZZzzz..." Twilight realized that both Dash and Applejack were soundly sleeping as they lay in the hay. She pulled her horn out of Pinkie as she crawled on top of the panting pink Earth pony.

"You know," sighed Twilight as she wrapped her forelegs about Pinkie's barrel and girth, "I'm feeling... kinda... sleepy... my... zzzZZZzzz..." She closed her eyes as she slipped into darkness as she felt Pinkie gently snoring beneath her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 4: Bound by Love

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. (BigMacintoshX) TwilightSparkle X Applejack X RainbowDash X PinkiePie. Love is complicated, no?_

...

Twilight Sparkle awoke feeling odd. She was laying in a nice cozy bed. There was a warm body pressed tightly against her own, and somepony's tongue was probing her mouth. She noticed above the probing of her mouth that her forelegs were tied around somepony's barrel at her pasterns. The other pony's forelegs were tied about her barrel, and judging by the knot she felt in her back, also tied together at the pasterns. It was also obvious that her hind legs were tied to the other pony's hind legs at the cannons. Then she noticed that something long and hard was buzzing and vibrating furiously in her vagina. It felt like it was buried a good foot or so inside her quivering love canal. It was all hot and slick in her birth canal, indicating that she was already aroused in her sleep. Finally, she noticed that something felt like it was sealed with glue over each of her teats, like rubber cups.

She opened her eyes to discover that she was getting Frenched by Applejack, who apparently had her eyes closed tight shut. But the last thing Twilight could remember was falling asleep on top of Pinkie Pie way out in the barn. It was apparent that Applejack could not French Twilight in her sleep, but the violet unicorn couldn't break the kiss, so she just moaned and groaned into Applejack's mouth almost as much as Applejack was moaning and groaning into her own mouth. Twilight silently cursed at the ability of Applejack to maintain such an intimate kiss for such a long time.

Her keen ears were alert to another situation. Another two ponies moaning and groaning, apparently into each others mouths as well. Judging by pitch and tone of the moaning, Twilight deduced that it was most likely that it was Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in a situation similar to that of her and Applejack.

She decided it was just best to close her eyes once more and go with the flow. After all, she was all warm and cozy, and getting stimulated in many and wonderful ways. It couldn't last forever... or at least she hoped that it couldn't.

Then she got the strangest feeling in her teats, as if they were suddenly getting suckled. It was a pulsed suction feeling that was apparently mechanical in nature, but intended to simulate the suckling action of a hungry foal... Like she was attached to a milking machine. Her teats were swelling as they try to fill the vacancy created by the suction, grow firmer and more aroused with every passing moment.

Then she heard a more distant voice say, "See Valentines Chocolate? I told ya that watching a hot bondage scene would turn us both all on, right?"

"Yes _Big Macintosh_," she moaned, "you're the best sex teacher ever... _now just keep F$%^ING ME STUPID_!"

"Oh," he panted, "I could make love to you til the end of time and you'd never be stupid!"

"_FLATTERER_!"

"Just bein an honest stallion..."

Her sensitive ears caught the sounds of gasping, panting, moaning and groaning as some mare was being forcefully humped by one big stallion. She didn't even have to open her eyes to guess who they might be... well, even if they didn't gasp their names out loud already. The mating smell of Valentines Chocolate combined with the musky sweat of Big Macintosh was all the evidence her nose really needed. It was stronger even that the aroused smell of every other mare in the room combined.

"_OH YEAH_!" she gasped, "_OH HELL YEAH_! _RIDE ME, COWPONY_!"

"_I'MA RIDIN YA, BABEH_!" he moaned, "_AND YOU THOUGHT THE BIT, BRIDLE AND SADDLE WERE TOO MUCH_!"

"_JUST SHUT UP AND SCREW ALREADY_!"

'_Man are they loud_,' thought Twilight Sparkle.

"_OH MY, I FEELS THE KNOT FORMIN! _ _IT'S A COMIN SOON_!"

"_DO MY BACK_!" she gasped.

"_I CAN'T, THE LEATHER IN THE SADDLE IS TOO OLD_!"

"_THEN DO THE ASS_! _THE ASS_!"

"_I CAN'T GET TO YOUR ASS IN TIME, SHE'S OUT IN THE BARN_! _I'LL JUST HAVE TO SHOOT IT ALL IN YOUR POOP CHUTE_!"

"_THAT'S NOT __**MY**__ ASS_! _OH NEVER MIND, JUST GO WITH THE POOP CHUTE_!"

She gasp audibly as Twilight guessed she was hearing him slide out of her vagina and stuck his boner deep into her poop chute.

"_YE-HA_!" he moaned loudly, "_I'MA CUMMIN ROUND THE MOUNTAIN_!"

Twilight could almost hear the cum as it exploded into her poop chute. She could hear the mare moaning as her poop chute was flooded with his seed.

"_OH YEAH_!" she moaned, "_OH HELL YEAH_!"

"_Is that good for you, sweet cheeks_," he gasped, "_cuz it's wonderful for me_!"

"_It's good_," she whined, "_REALLY GOOD_!"

All that erotic exchange was making Twilight really aroused as well... that and the Frenching, the bondage and the double vibrator well pressed into her vaginal canal. She locked her jaws with those of Applejack so that neither one could bite the other when they climaxed, and a good things, because she was cumming hard a scant moment later. It was hard not to notice that Applejack was wracked with her own orgasm as the same time. She could feel her love canal muscles as they spasmed about the vibrator as her love juices leaked out all over her femslit and thighs.

Applejack broke off the French kiss at last as she moaned, "Oh goodness, oh gracious."

"What kind of lesson is this?" gasped Twilight.

"I don't know, I all jus woke up like this, and y'all lips jus looked so... Frenchable."

"Y'all is quite perceptive," said Big Macintosh, "This here lesson is all abouts 'Love and Bondage'."

"Love and bondage?" she asked.

"Yes," he mused in a scholarly sort of way, "Love and Bondage both share the most important trait of any relationship outside of Love itself."

"Which is?"

"Trust, of course!"

"Ahhh... _Trust_!"

"I all can see why Princess Celestia sees you as her best student."

Twilight could hear Dash and Pinkie climaxing as they moaned into each others mouths as well. She hoped that they similarly locked their jaws to prevent biting the other.

Applejack squeezed Twilight as she sighed, "I know I love you Twilight. I love you and Dash and Pinkie. I'd trust my life, my love and my all with any of you."

"Well, I think Dash and Pinkie have kind of spoken for each other."

"Yeah, I could never break up their happy lesmarian relationship."

"That's very thoughtful."

"I got it from Big Brother, after all."

"Oh Applejack," sighed Big Macintosh, "You're such as sweet kid."

"I hope you'll feel different about me when I'm a full grown mare."

"Oh, that's a subject for another time."

"Whatever you say, Big Brother. Could y'all untie us now?"

"Oh... sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-A: A Domimaretrix

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack  
><em>

...

Once again, Twilight Sparkle found herself sneaking into the barn, wondering what sort of lesson Big Macintosh had in mind this time. She slunk across the floor, looking for signs of anypony, but finding none. Yet she could hear somepony breathing somewhere away from her, so she deduced that it had to be somewhere behind the wall of hay bales. So once more, she crept up to the hay bales and risked rearing up to peek over them. And once again, she was rather taken aback by the surprise that she saw there.

The was a large fine red stallion tied in an awkward position. He was face down in the hay with his forelegs tied behind his back at the pasterns. However, his hind legs were tied over a hay bale so that his rump was literally sticking out. His orange tail was tied tightly back against his forelegs, pulling up so that his bung hole was visible, and his horse-sized cock hung down from his equally impressive ball sack. She also noted the nearly gold hooves, and the orange hair and mane. There was something black pained over his rump so his cutie mark was completely covered on both sides. Over his head was blinders so that she couldn't see his eyes.

Then she noticed the orange mare standing next to him. Or at least she guessed that she was orange from the few patches of her body not covered by the black latex suit. She could see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring out from the black latex hood, and the end of her blond tail poking out from the black latex sheath. However, her orange femslit and her brown teats were clearly noticeable, almost squeezed outwards by the tight fitting black latex suit. There was also a line of small holes along the muzzle of the hood where she figured where her mouth would be. As the same as the stallion, the mare's cutie marks were completely covered.

Twilight was just a little scared to find out what kind of lesson this was supposed to be, but also a little giddy and excited at the same time by the strange situation and the strange outfits. When she audibly gulped, the latex mare turned and looked in her direction.

"Oh hey Twilight," said a muffled yet familiar voice, "come on around here and we'all can get started here. Y'all hears that?"

The bound stallion nodded, making his head bounce slightly in the hay his upper body laid in.

"Applejack?" she asked quietly, "Is that really you, or is this some weird dream?"

"Eyup, it's little'ole me. And this ain't no dream there, sugar-cube."

"And that's Big Macintosh?"

"Eyup. He been a _bad boy_ and he needs to gets his punishment."

"Er... punishment?"

"Eyup. I's a learnin how to be a di... du... do..." She walked along Big Macintosh and sat on the back of his head. "Y'all tell her that big city word y'all is teachin me abouts, _slave_."

"Domimaretrix," he said under the weight of her rump and body, "I's teachin you about bein a good Domimaretrix."

"That's enough talking, _slave_. Now zips it."

"Uh... How can he teach us if he can't speak?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, he wrote all those fancy words down fer you," said Applejack as she picked up a parchment and handed over to the befuddled Twilight. Looking at the paper, it read:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I bets you didn't know I could write, did you?_

_If you're reading this, then its time to explain the lesson. I'm writing this to you since I've most like instructed Applejack not to let me speaks without permission. I'm teaching you and my sweet little sister about the fine art of domination. You'll both make a fine pair of Domimaretrixes, I'm sure._

_Domination is all about the control over your partner that is complete and freely given. It's a trust lesson much like Bondage, in that you are giving full control to another on the understanding that they will not abuse you in a way that they weren't asked to, or give you more pain and humiliation than you can bear._

_So just help Applejack punish me, and I'll be happy. There's a second latex suit that should fit, considering that you and Applejack are almost exactly the same size, if you don't consider your horn._

_Love and kisses, Big Macintosh_

"Another suit?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, that's over here," said Applejack as she pointed to a bag set to the side, "I better helps you get it on. Big Macintosh and I took several minutes to squeeze me all into this."

The two stepped out of sight of Big Macintosh as Applejack grabbed the bag, and the two of them slipped around the hay bale wall. He squirmed as he heard various comments coming around from the other side like "Stick your horn in this hole", "I didn't know y'all teats was so big", "I know it's hot in there, but y'all gets used to it", and "wow, you is all excited and drippy already". It was mainly Applejack that he heard speaking. He couldn't hear Twilight's responses as they were too quiet.

When the two emerged from behind the hay bales, the violet unicorn was shockingly different. Big Macintosh really had to crane his neck around to see her. Or at least he guessed that she was violet from the few patches of her body not covered by the black latex suit. She could see a pair of sparkling violet eyes staring gazing out and small violet horn sticking out from the black latex hood, and the end of her violet tail (with a red stripe) poking out from the black latex sheath. However, her violet femslit and her deep violet teats were clearly noticeable, almost squeezed outwards by the tight fitting black latex suit. There was also a line of small holes along the muzzle of the hood where she figured where her mouth would be. As the same as Applejack, the mare's cutie marks were completely covered.

"Okay Big Brother," said Applejack, "Let's get this here show on the road."

She then pulled a small locker from behind the hay bale, and then quietly opened it up. From within, she pulled a pair of riding crops, handing one of them off to Twilight.

"What's this for?" asked Twilight.

"Big Brother dun told me this here is for smackin the bottom," replied Applejack as she leaned closer to Twilight's ears.

"You mean like spanking a colt's backside?"

"Eyup."

"And that will?..."

"I dun know, he jus told me ta do it."

Applejack took her crop and slapped it across Big Macintosh's right rump with a quick flick of her hoof, making Big Macintosh yelp and jump as much as his bound legs would allow. She flicked her hoof again, smacking his rump right in the same spot. He moaned and squirmed as Twilight noticed his cock getting longer and harder as she looked at it. He was really turned on by the heat he was taking in his backside. Another flick, and Applejack gave his rump the sharpest slap yet in the spot now turning even redder than normal.

"Now y'all use your crop to spank the other cheek," said Applejack as she glanced at Twilight.

Twilight's horn glowed as the now glowing riding crop floated into the air with its own glow. It moved on its own to his other cheek, wound itself up and slapped Big Mac on his other cheek. Big Macintosh moaned as he felt the strike against his other cheek.

"I wish I all could do that," sighed Applejack. She smacked her crop against the ever reddening rump cheek of her Big Brother.

Twilight wound up and slapped the other cheek again, causing more moans from Big Macintosh. His erection was now full, and pressing hard into the hay bale. The nearly two foot boner was as red as Twilight had ever seen it. The two continued slapping his rump cheeks making the red stallion more excited as his rump cheeks glowed redder and redder.

"Who's a bad boy?" asked Applejack hotly, "Who's a bad boy? _TELL ME WHO'S A BAD BOY_?"

"_I've been bad_," gasped Big Macitosh as he closed his eyes shut tight, "_I've been very bad_!"

She felt his quivering testicles, and said hotly, "_Oh no, Big Brother_. _I can't let you cum yet_. _Naughty boys can't cum yet_."

She picked up a leather bracelet set up like a belt, and wrapped it around the base of his cock shaft. Then she looped it through the buckle and started tightening it down. It squeezed that shaft tighter and tighter, making the veins bulge on both sides, his shaft growing even longer and harder as it turned from bright red to a pulsing throbbing violet color. When she though it couldn't get cinched even the least little bit tighter, she hooked the little metal tab through the belt hole and secured the buckle. She then took his balls in both hooves and fondled them tenderly as he moaned and squirmed.

Twilight moved to his head, and squatted right in his face. She leaned back against a hay bale, leaving her hot wet femslit right in his face. His nose was practically rubbing in her wet slit. As if by instinct, he sniffed deeply of her aroused scent, blowing his hot breath across her quivering nether lips. He opened his mouth, and his generous tongue lapped at her femlist, working its slobbering magic over and between her nether lips.

"_Oh yeah_," moaned Twilight, "_Oh that's it_."

A massive knot formed in his cock, trapped between his balls and the strap constricting his shaft so tightly.

(_to be continued_)


	6. Chapter 6

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-B: A Domimaretrix (Pt 2)

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack_

...

Big Macintosh was a large studly stallion, and he was in an awkward position. He was over a hay bale so his back legs were spread fairly wide, and his hot throbbing cock was hanging off the end pressing itself into the hay. The forelegs were bound behind his back at the pasterns, and his legs were tied tightly on either side of the hay bale. His two foot long plus erection was throbbing and purple because Applejack put a leather bracelet around his shaft like a belt, constricting the shaft tighter than he had ever felt before. Between the bracelet and his balls was his great knot of jism, trapped and unable to proceed towards the opening at the end of his cock. Applejack fondled his balls as he strained to get his wad out, quickly causing his balls to turn as violet as his erection. His balls were so tight, they felt like solid rubber under the tender manipulations of Applejack's hooves. The force holding his cum back was painful, but _not_ the kind of pain he wasn't _expecting_ to suffer. At the other end, his tongue was lapping and probing Twilight's femslit which she had shoved right against his snout. His large, slobbering tongue gave Twilight great pleasure as he worked his spit between her nether lips and even into her quivering birth canal. She couldn't be much blamed, as he had his eyes closed at the time.

Applejack reached into the box with one hoof while fondling his hard balls with the other. She was definitely feeling around the box like she was looking for something. It didn't appear that she was having to much luck finding it as she dug around in the box, shifting the items around within. "Now whar did I put that..." she mumbled, "No... No... That ain't it... Ah, there y'all is."

She pulled out something that caught Twilight's attention. It was short and wide, and sort of shaped like a door knob with a slight point at the end. Twilight wasn't sure, but there appeared to be a twist knob at the end with little numbers on it ranging from 0 (off) to 10.

"My goodness," said Twilight, "What the heck is that?"

"Oh, this here's a voob... veeb... vube..." she sighed, "Oh you tell her, _slave_."

He opened one eye as she waved the device in his face, making him stop licking Twilight's snatch for several seconds.

"That thar is a vibrating-type butt plug," he said helpfully.

"Butt plug?" asked Twilight as she leaned closer to look.

"Eyup," said Applejack, "Once I stick this here thing in his there poop hole, he won't be able ta crap til I takes it out again. It also vee-bra-tes in his poop chute, an Big Brother sez that all is another turn on." She turned it on high, making her hoof visibly shake as she held it. When she lined it up with his sphincter, Twilight said, "You're gonna shove that in dry?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, "if'n I lubed it up first, he might just push it right outta his butt when he's got a load backed up in him. Kinda defeats the purpose."

"Oh..." sighed Twilight as Applejack shoved the vibrating butt plug hard into his dry butt-hole, making the big red stallion moan loudly against Twilight's slobbering femslit. She wiggled the plug around to make sure it was tight, making Big Mac moan and squirm even more.

"Hey _slave_," moaned Twilight, "I didn't give you permission to stop licking me. Now get that _hot long tongue back in my vagina_, and _I mean now_."

Big Macintosh obliged by shoving his tongue back into her quivering hot slobbering vaginal canal. Twilight put her hooves on his head just behind his ears, pressing his muzzle tighter into her femslit.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "Your tongue is a gift to mares."

Applejack shifted one hoof from fondling his balls to fondling the head of his cock. She pulled her hoof back and sniffed it, and realized that in spite of how tight his shaft was constricted, some of his cum was still leaking through. It was confirmed both by her eyes, and her tongue when she lapped at her own hoof.

Twilight moaned louder as he all but screwed her with his tongue. She found it hard to believe just how far his tongue was penetrating her birth canal. It was like a stallion cock, but more flexible and very much wetter. He pressed his tongue against her g-spot as his front teeth rubbed against her hot and throbbing clit. She grabbed his ears and pulled as she climaxed loudly, her juices freely flowing over his tongue, and both in and around his mouth.

Applejack reached into her box a pulled out a super-horse-size heavy-duty condom out of it along with a ball of string and a tube. Taking the tube in one hoof and the condom in the other, she partly unrolled it before she uncapped the tube and squirted a bunch of white pasty fluid into it. She continued to unroll the condom until with was nearly a foot and a half long, rubbing the thick fluid along its length as she did so.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"Oh this here is a condom," she replied as she started sliding it over his hot throbbing cock.

"And the stuff you put in it?"

"Its some kind of wild-oat-icide... or that's what Big Brother called it." The condom slid further and further along his shaft. He squirmed as she pulled the condom over his cock.

"So what do they do?"

"It makes sure that you don't get no buns in your oven when Big Brother screws you silly." She pulled the condom on as far as it would go, and then tied it down tight with the string. Now the greater part of his erection was sealed with heavy duty latex with plenty of room for his seed. The pasty fluid was supposed to guarantee that the sperm would be killed, even if by some chance the condom should tear or otherwise fail to contain the ejaculate.

"Well, it'a all set now."

"You're gonna mount your Big Brother?" asked Twilight curiously.

"_Oh no_... _YOU IS GONNA MOUNT HIM_."

(_to be continued_)


	7. Chapter 7

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-C: A Domimaretrix (Pt 3)

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack_

...

"I'M going to MOUNT your Big BROTHER?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Eyup," replied Applejack, "That all is wuht my Big Brother want y'all ta do."

She looked down towards her hot and messy femslit, as that was where Big Macintosh's head was last she saw it. He was nodding agreeably.

"But... but..." she stammered.

"Don't worry about it, sugar-cube," assured Applejack, "I mean look at his cock."

She lifted up one of his hind legs so Twilight could look at his two-foot plus erection again. A bracelet around his cock shaft was so tight, it was holding back his cum wad just outside of his balls. On top of that, about a foot and a half of the front of his cock was sheathed in a heavy-duty latex condom that Twilight saw Applejack loading with 'wild-oat-icide', though the tube on the ground read 'spermicide' that was also tied off with heavy twine. The odds that Twilight was in season and every precaution would fail was... astronomical. Still, the violet unicorn couldn't help but be nervous when she looked at the massive erection of the red stallion, in spite of the orange mare sister's reassurances.

But then she looked through the blinders into his eyes. His eyes so serene and calm. They said to her that she had nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about.

"All right," said Twilight quietly, "I'll mount him."

Applejack untied Big Mac's hind legs, rolled him over so his back was face down, and retied them so his back hooves were at his shoulders. His purple throbbing lance was bobbing lightly against his barrel. She knew it had to hurt him to hold back his ejaculate for so long. She knew that if his cock and balls were as purple as they were, they had to be hurting. But his calm smile told her that somehow things would be alright.

She moved over his head, lining his sheathed cock head up with her birth canal, still slobbering from her rather recent orgasm. Applejack had her hoof about a foot down from the head of his cock to help aim it right into her drooling love hole. The head of his cock passed through her nether lips, parting them as it penetrated her vagina. Twilight gasp loudly as she felt his cock enter her, as it was much larger and harder than any tongue she had taken in her birth canal before.

"Is you alright, sugar-cube?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," moaned Twilight, "It's just more than I expected."

"That's what every mare says the first time," giggled Applejack.

"I wonder how you know that?" mused Twilight loud enough for both of them to hear clearly, making Big Macintosh moan softly "Applejack..." No one bothered to punish the slave for speaking out of turn this time.

She backed up onto his cock, moving slowly inch by inch. Every inch was met by a gasp or moan from the violet unicorn. Every inch squeezed out more of Twilight's hot drippy love juices to run down her inner thighs, stifles and gaskins. It seemed that the latex suit Twilight was wearing was squeezing her nether lips and love canal, making his cock seem all that much larger. The bracelet cutting blood flow from leaving his cock easily also made his erection swell even wider than normal.

"It's so large," gasped Twilight, "It's going to split me in two!"

"Ain't never happened yet," soothed Applejack.

Big Macintosh's mouth was clenched tight, his head thrown all the way back so that Twilight was looking down on his jaw. He was breathing hard through his nose, trying to stop himself from crying out his pain from his cock.

Twilight passed the half foot mark as she slid down his latex sheathed cock. Applejack reached in with her hoof to tease and rub the violet mare's clit as she did so, making her friend moan even louder and harder.

"It's so huge," groaned Twilight, "It hurts! It's hurting me!"

"If'in that's all ya can take," replied Applejack, "They's ain't no shame in stoppin here. I's sure my _slave_ here understands an all."

She pulled back until his cock head threatened to pop out of her birth canal, and then slid back down to about the half foot length before stopping again. It was a little faster than the first time, but still she moaned and gasped at every inch.

Big Macintosh groaned almost as loudly as Twilight through his clenched teeth. It was really hard to tell which one was in greater pain, or who was enjoying their pain more. Applejack's hooves were back to fondling his rubber-hard balls with both hooves.

On the third time the violet unicorn pressed down on his cock shaft, Twilight's love canal was just a little looser, and his cock slipped in nearly another inch past what it had before. It seemed a bit easier on both the mare and the stallion as it drove in with all of her slobbering love juice making her love canal so slick.

Applejack shifted one hoof to feel how tight his cum knot was inside his throbbing cock shaft. She could feel the bracelet straining to hold the force of the stallion's jizz back, even though she knew that some was leaking through down the shaft out the cock and into the condom.

The fourth repetition went even a little better than the third. Then came the fifth, and the sixth. Another inch of his cock managed to get into the violet unicorn before she couldn't take any more. Applejack fondled Twilight clit, which was fully erect and throbbing almost as much as his cock was. She lost count of the number of times that Twilight went down on his cock, but she could tell after a moment or so that she was somewhere in the neighborhood of taking nine inches of his cock into her at the greatest point in her drop onto it.

"_OH OH_," moaned Twilight, "_I'M GONNA... I'M ABOUT TO... OH MY, I'M CUMMING AGAIN_!"

Another small flood of her juices spurt out around his cock, soaking her hind legs where her juices had already flowed before, and running even further down.

"Get offa him," warned Applejack, "It ain't gonna hold anymore! It's gonna BLOW!"

Twilight was gripped with her own orgasm and couldn't get off his cock when the buckle on the bracelet burst and released his cum knot to advance down the length of his shaft. Then the know hit the strings tying down the condom, and the strings burst apart as well. She could feel the cock starting to expand even more as the knot approached her quivering drooling vagina.

'Is this it?' thought Twilight, 'Is this where I get impregnated?'

"I gots ya, sugar-cube!" cried Applejack.

Applejack leaped at Twilight and pulled her off his cock before his knot managed to enter into Twilight's body. The two landed in the hay as his seed flooded the condom, filling it so much that it burst through the tip and spilled freely all over his jowls, throttle, neck and the upper most part of his chest. Twilight and Applejack panted and moaned as his seed just continued pumping out onto his own body, his own groans of release and relief matching the moans of the mares. Applejack glanced back as saw that his balls were actually shrinking as the seed was driven down his cock and splattered onto Big Macintosh. She leaned back and quieted her Big Brother by planting a hot kiss right onto his lips, sealing their mouths together as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He moaned into her mouth as his chest looked like a bucket of white paint was dumped on it. She hugged him about his neck, not caring that she was getting his cum all over her latex suit.

"_I love you Big Brother_!" gasped Applejack in the few seconds she took to suspend their passionate kiss, "_TAKE ME NOW_! _MOUNT ME NEXT_!" She didn't wait for an answer before she had her tongue back in his mouth.

(_to be continued_)


	8. Chapter 8

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-D: A Domimaretrix (Pt 4)

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Nasty details. BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack_

...

"_Take me now my slave_," moaned Applejack as she paused her French kiss with her big brother, "_I command that you take me now_." She was still wearing the tight latex suit as she hugged her big brother about his neck, getting the cum he had just blown all over his upper body on it that he just ejaculated scant moments earlier. His cock was still semi-erect from the warm kiss he was getting, but neither it nor his balls were as harshly purple as they were before. In fact, they were almost back to their normal red color. The remains of the latex condom remained over part of his cock.

Big Macintosh seemed to be enjoying the hot kiss from his little sister well enough, but was a little confused by his little sister's desire for him to mount her. While she spied on his mare mounting activities in the past, he had always assumed she was just curious about sex and mating. He never really thought about the possibility that she secretly wanted him to mount her.

Twilight lay in the hay, panting and gasping after her near seeding by Big Macintosh. His cock was so strong that it defeated every precaution that they had taken. It burst a buckled strap on his shaft, broke the threads keeping the condom tied down, and then blow out the condom itself. Only by the swift action of Applejack was the seed spewed from his cock on his chest, neck and jowls rather than sitting in her womb. She wasn't entirely sure that even the spermicide in the condom was a guarantee against having Big Macintosh's colt.

Applejack climbed on her brother facing the opposite direction so her hot wet femslit was right over his mouth, and she then took the head of his cock into her mouth. She caressed his shaft with her hooves as she tickled the tip of his cock with her tongue. Big Macintosh moaned as she teased him, his erection regaining some of its firmness as his arousal level started rising again. He instinctively pressed his nose into her femslit, breathing deeply of her arousal scent, and then blowing his hot breath back out over her quivering wet nether lips.

Twilight moaned softly as she watched Applejack turning on Big Macintosh. She took her hoof and rubbed it over her hot soaking wet nether lips, feeling the tingling from her last orgasm. The one that nearly paralyzed her while his seed threatened to be pumped massively into her womb. But that just didn't seem so terribly important at the moment. She just felt warm and fuzzy as the heel of her hoof rubbed against her clit, making her more aroused and tingly once more.

Big Macintosh's large and wet tongue was now lapping freely at Applejack's femslit, licking at her clit at the end of the slurp each time, making her just a bit more slick, more aroused, and more tingly. She took more of his cock into her mouth as the erection slowly returned to its full strength as she gave it her oral manipulations. His balls seemed to swell again as they made a new reserve of cum for the next big blow-out.

"Do you have another condom?" asked Twilight, "Are you sure he won't blow out this one too?"

"Yes," moaned Applejack as she paused from sucking his cock, "I has another... and I has more of that wild-oat-icide too. When he cums the second time today, it won't be as powerful as the first time. I ain't worried about it."

"I wish I could be as sure as you," moaned Big Mac as he paused from his licking.

"_You's talkin out of turn again, slave_," answered Applejack, "_must I punish you again_?"

Big Macintosh fell quiet as he and Applejack went back to their 69 on each other. Once he was fully erect again, she pulled off the remains of the first condom and fished another out of the box. She took the second condom, partially unrolled it before loading it with spermicide, and them worked it around the condom lining as she slipped it over his quivering cock. She unrolled the condom, and once again left the last half foot or so of his cock shaft uncovered. Turning around, she looked at Twilight and asked, "Would y'all put his cock in my pussy for me?"

Twilight nodded as she came over and took his cock in her hoof.

Applejack presented her rump to his cock as Twilight lined up his renewed erection with her hot and quivering nether lips. She backed up slowly as his cock head parted her nether lips and pressed into her eager love hole. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him entering into her. "_Oh yes_," she said, "_I've been waiting for this moment for so long now_..."

Big Macintosh gave his own moan as he felt his cock going into his little sister's tight twat. Her vagina felt even tighter by the way the latex suit was squeezing her guts, including her vagina and nether lips. He never expected to see the day this would happen. He never expected how badly his little sister wanted him to make love to her. Inch by inch, he slowly penetrated her vagina with his huge cock. He was glad his sister was taking her time, as he knew his cock was very most likely the first cock that she had ever taken within her. In spite of that, he was starting to feel some weird sense of pride in the length of the shaft she was taking without complaint. He was nearly a foot into her before she even seemed to show any discomfort at all.

"Are you alright?" asked Twilight.

"I'm fine," moaned Applejack, "I can take more. Just let me take in a little more."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I's sure."

A few more inches, and Applejack was really clenching her teeth tightly.

"You're in pain, Applejack," said Twilight with concern, "please stop."

"No," moaned Applejack through her clenched teeth, "I can takes a little more!"

A few more inches, and then Applejack cried out. She had nearly taken the full length of the condom within her quivering vaginal canal.

"_That's it_!" cried Twilight, "_No more_!"

Applejack stopped pressing his cock into her, and then started backing off him. Twilight sighed her relief as she stopped pressuring herself. She backed out several inches before pressing his cock back into her. Once the cock was back in just as far, she reversed and let it partly slide back out. Big Macintosh moaned as she slid back and forth on his cock. Applejack moved back and forth more quickly over his cock, letting her arousal rise sharply as her love juices soaked her birth canal and made the rhythmic humping action on his cock go more smoothly. Twilight fondled his huge balls with one hoof and Applejack's throbbing clit with the other, as she was no longer needed to keep his shaft in line with Applejack's vagina. She simply watched as the juices were forced from Applejack's vagina to run down her inner thighs. Being where she was, she was first to notice a new knot of cum forming at the base of his cock just where it met his balls.

Applejack moaned as she was taken by her orgasm. She could feel the small flood of juices running out of her nether lips as she heard Twilight say, "Get off him, Applejack. He's gonna cum real soon."

"It's okay," moaned Applejack back, "let him cum in me. I jus know the condom will hold this time."

"Don't take that chance," said Twilight as she watched the know of cum work towards her nether lips, now stilled as Applejack was gripped in her orgasm. But Applejack made no motion to get off him. Once the knot was in her, it was too late to do anything.

Twilight's horn glowed as her magic began pushing Applejack off his cock and away from his jizz knot.

"No no no," moaned Applejack, "let me take it!"

"The knot is too big," cried Twilight, "and if it tears your vaginal muscles, it could take months or years for you to heal. I can't take the risk even if you want to."

"No please," begged Applejack as she moved further up his cock.

"I'm sorry," wept Twilight, "I can't risk your health like this. I can't risk my friend like this. _I can't risk my love like this_."

Applejack felt his cock popping out of her birth canal, and she would have collapsed into the hay if Twilight's spell wasn't still holding her up. She glanced back and watched his seed burst from his cock and flood the condom. The condom held as it flooded back more than a foot of its length.

The tears were flowing down Twilight's cheeks as she wept, "_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry_."

Applejack wrapped her forelegs about Twilight's neck, cradling her head against her barrel as she cooed, "_It's all right, it's all right. I can't be mad at you for thinking about me. I ain't angry, I ain't angry_." Twilight was now bawling into Applejack's barrel as she was holding the violet unicorn tightly against her. Her tears were making them both wet.

(_to be continued_)


	9. Chapter 9

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-E: A Domimaretrix (Pt 5),

A Rarity Occasion

by Neoraichu

_BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack X Rarity?_

...

Twilight was still crying as Applejack held her head softly against her barrel. Even though she thought she was saving the orange mare from damage to her vagina and possible impregnation by her older brother, she felt horrible as that was against Applejack's wishes. She felt that the condom would hold this time, and it did. They were still wearing their full body latex suits, though Applejack's was also messy from hugging her big brother after he blew his wad on himself while he was mounted by Twilight. The time he did blow the condom and the other precautions, and may well have blown his seed into Twilight and might have impregnated her (in spite of the presence of spermicidal jell).

Big Macintosh lay on his back in the hay with a loaded condom over his impressive two-foot boner. His forelegs were still bound behind his back, and he still had the blinders over his eyes. The first time he came, it was one of the most prolonged ejaculations he had ever experienced.

It was a real shock to everypony when they heard a mare say, "What ever are you doing, dahlings?"

Twilight was still crying against Applejack, but Applejack snapped her head to see that Rarity was looking over the wall of hay bales in the lowest place. Her horn was glowing slightly, as if she was just using a spell.

"Rarity?" asked Applejack, "What are y'all doing here? Now?"

"I was just..." said Rarity as she searched for words, "in the neighborhood. I can stop by and see one of my friends, can't I?"

"Well, it's not something you do on a regular basis."

"What ever are you and Twilight wearing?" she asked, "and why is Twilight crying?"

"Oh this here is latex," said Applejack helpfully, "and Big Brother sez its worn by dimo... dunna... derpy..."

"Dominatrixes?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"You and Twilight are Dominatrixes?"

"That all is what Big Brother is teachin us!"

"I see... and Twilight?"

"Oh, Twilight thought I was angry and all cuz she pulled me offen my Big Brother's cock afore he done went and blew his wad. I guessin she didn't trust the condom since it burst the first time."

By now, Twilight's crying had abated, and she simply looked at Rarity with one eye (as the other eye was still pressed against Applejack's barrel).

Rarity simply looked at Big Macintosh with his loaded condom and the load of seed he had blown all over his upper body.

"I can see that you've been busy, dahlings. Would it surprise you to know that I have some experience as a Dominatrix?"

Applejack's eyes went wide with surprise. Twilight's expression didn't change much if she did have a reaction. It was hard to judge Big Macintosh with the blinders still in place.

"Really?" asked Applejack, "I never would have suspected that from y'all."

"It's not something I go around bragging about."

"So you ain't surprised by all this?"

"Oh no," mused Rarity, "although I've never worn the cheaper latex suits like this, or done anything in a low class establishment like a barn."

"Oh, I suppose y'all got somethin better back at your house?"

"Definitely."

Rarity walked over to Big Macintosh and looked him over as if she were evaluating a dress. "I see you're keeping with the barn theme here. Blinders, ropes, hay. Interesting. I see that you've in some way spanked or paddled both cheeks. There was some sort of rather tight restriction on his cock shaft for a while near the base. His balls show signs of keeping his climax held back for a considerable length of time, and I can tell he's climaxed twice this evening... No comment, Big Macintosh?"

"This here is my slave," said Applejack cheerfully, "and I don't gives him permission ta speak ta y'all."

"Oh, I see. So it's true then..."

Big Macintosh just smiled softly as he gazed at Rarity.

"True? What's true?"

"I overheard two of my customers talking one day, and one said that Big Macintosh was giving lessons on sex to Twilight Sparkle and possibly his own little sister."

"Who all would say stuff like that?"

"One mare was something Chocolate and I never caught the name of the other mare."

"Valentines Chocolate..." muttered Applejack.

"That could have been it."

They all fell quiet for a moment.

"Well if you should ever desire to see Designer Dominatrix Gear," sniffed Rarity, "You should come by my shop some night... after regular hours, of course."

"Woo-we," said Applejack, "I'd jus loves ta see somethin like that!"

Twilight nodded as well.

"In fact, if you strip off those suits and clean them up, I'm sure I can take them back to my shop and make them more... glamorous... for you."

"Y'all would do that fer us?"

"Of course, I'm your friend and I want to see you at your best."

"She is the Element of Generosity," said Twilight quietly.

"Well, I am that," said Rarity cheerfully (or as cheerful as Rarity gets, Dahlings).

She then looked over Applejack and Twilight with the same critical eye that she used on Big Macintosh. Applejack felt a touch nervous under the unblinking stare she got from Rarity.

"Well," she said at last, "I can see that you two have had your fun as well. You've both enjoyed at least one orgasm apiece, and have been kissed, licked and suckled in more than a few places."

"Y'all can tell that just by looking?"

"Oh yes, it's not hard at all to judge such situations."

Taking Rarity by surprise, Applejack grabbed her tail and swung her rump around so that it met her nose. She was inhaling deeply of Rarity's femslit before she even could react.

"My goodness!" shouted Rarity, "What ever is the meaning..."

"Ah-ha!" interrupted Applejack, "I smell excitement! Someone is getting aroused by all this fun!"

"Gracious! I wouldn't... I couldn't... I'd never..." sputtered Rarity on the edge of incoherence.

"Element of Honesty, remember? One thing I learned from Big Brother is the smell of a mare that's getting aroused."

"All right," moaned Rarity, "I was interested in these proceedings! Does that make you feel better?"

"I figured there was a point ta all your talk about looking at your Dominatrix Gear at your shop, and now I knows fer sure."

"Am I really that transparent?"

"No, I jus has me some down home common sense."

"I suspected nothing," said Twilight quietly.

"No offense Dahling," said Rarity, "but you are a bit naive to matters not found in books."

"Well I guess we's done here," said Applejack, "why don't you wait at the house while we strip and clean up? I'm sure Apple Bloom would like to keep you company til we's done. She'll get you something to eat or drink if'n the mood strikes y'all. _Y'all has permission ta speak_, _slave_."

"Thanks Applejack. Could y'all unties me now?"

"_All in good time, slave. All in good time_."

(_to be continued_)


	10. Chapter 10

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-F: A Domimaretrix (Pt 6),

A Rarity Occasion

by Neoraichu

_BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack X Rarity? X Celestia?_

...

Big Macintosh, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle stood outside the Carousel Boutique in the quiet darkness of Ponyville. Twilight tapped her hoof on the door, but no one answered.

"Maybe well all should just go in an look for Rarity," suggested Applejack helpfully.

"I'll see if the door is locked," said Twilight as her horn glowed. The door opened quite easily as she continued, "It's not locked. Let's go in. We said we'd come by after hours even if we didn't exactly say when that would be."

The three of them made their way into the shop, seeing that the lights were out other than the flickering lights of a few candles making a lit path towards the back. They started hearing noises as they made their way to the stairwell down into the basement. The path of candles continued down into the darker regions of the basement.

They could hear a woman's voice downstairs, and it was someone who was not Rarity.

=smack= "Ow!" she cried, "I'll be good, Mistress!" =smack= "Ow! I'm so sorry!" =smack= "Ow! Please have mercy on your wretched slave!" =smack= "Ah! My ass-cheeks are burning hot!" =smack!= "Ah! The pain!"

Twilight went down the stairs first, as it was only wide enough for one pony at a time. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw the ass end of a white mare. There was a bunch of red welts across her rump, and the tail was tied back so she couldn't see it clearly. She was strapped into a horrible breeding rig, a device from way back in the day when a stallion had the right to rape any mare he was married to whether she wished it or not. The rig was created to immobilize the mare so it was impossible to defend herself against the mating attempts of the stallion, and they were known for keeping a mare trapped like that for days as the stallion mounted her over and over and over until she was impregnated.

Then she saw a whip lash out and strike the mare's rump, adding yet another red welt to the many red welts she already had across both her rump cheeks. The poor mare was now reduced to weeping incoherently as the pain from her rump was so obvious to see.

Twilight Sparkle was suddenly gripped with a burning rage and sense of shame as she just charged into the room as tears ran down her cheeks, and she screamed "_STOP IT_! _STOP IT NOW_!"

The whip fell to the ground as Rarity's horn stopped glowing. "_What the hell_?.." she gasped.

Twilight threw herself on the rump of the white mare and cried, "_Leave her alone_! _Punish me if you must_!" She then closed her eyes tight, and burst into tears, weeping hard.

The white mare looked back and sighed, "_It's terribly tender that my number one pupil would so defend my honor, but it's really not necessary_." Her voice sounded a bit off, as there was a bit in her mouth at the time and bridle hanging over her neck.

Applejack and Big Macintosh came in the room just in time for her to gasp, "_PRINCESS CELESTIA_?"

"_Yes_," she sighed, "_I wasn't expecting company_."

"Neither did I," replied Rarity, "but I do remember telling them to drop by my shop after hours one night. I really didn't think they'd come here so soon."

"_Twilight_?" cooed Celestia, "_Twilight_? _ Calm yourself my child. It's not nearly as bad as it looks. I swear I'm just acting like it's that bad_."

"_I'm so sorry_," choked Twilight as tears streamed down her face, "_I couldn't bear to see you suffering so... I just couldn't_!"

"_Always so logical_," said Celestia, "_except when the matters are most important. Then you think with your heart no matter how logical you wish you wanted to be_." She softly smiled back at the violet unicorn.

"Well," sighed Rarity, "I guess we'll just have to end this session early, Princess."

"_That's fine_," said the Princess quietly, "_I think I've traumatized my poor student quite enough for one evening_. _Same time next week_?"

"_Of course, your Highness_," answered Rarity, "_Of course_." Rarity's horn glowed as the breeding rig began unbuckling and unstrapping from the Princess' legs and body.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," choked Twilight.

"_Don't be silly_," said the Princess as she embraced Twilight and rubbed her back with her foreleg, "_It's the day you stop caring will be the day you'll have to apologize to me. Not today_."

"But your rump,.. won't someone see? How do you hide the scars?"

"_I teleport straight back to my room where no one is supposed to bother me all night unless it's a dire emergency, and then heal the scars when I get up in the morning so no one has to see anything. That way, I get to appreciate the pain from the whip marks for one night_."

Twilight was speechless as her mentor held her a little longer. She glanced at Rarity.

"Don't bother," said Rarity, "I'm not upset either."

"Wow," said Big Macintosh, "Y'all is the last pony I'd expects to see here."

The Princess nodded. "_Now would somepony move Twilight back_? _ I need a little room to teleport away_." Applejack stepped up and gently pulled Twilight back so that the Princess could vanish in a flash of light.

It was then that Applejack and Big Macintosh got a good look at the harness that Rarity was wearing. A fine harness of red leather straps wrapped about Rarity's white neck, shoulders, withers, back, girth, barrel, flanks, loins, croup and thighs. The straps were held together with golden snaps each sporting a small red ruby on it. Her eyes were covered by a fine red leather mask also bedecked with gold studs on the outer edge and a crest of red feathers on top. The violet hair, mane and tail were heavily tied down with red leather cords. She simply looked back at them with her large azure eyes.

"Woo-we," said Applejack, "That thar is about the finest harness I've ever done seen."

"I'm not surprised," said Rarity confidently, "I'm sure that you'll be equally impressed with the changes and improvements I've made to your simple latex suits as well."

"I jus knows y'all is right about that! I'm jus sure that Twilight here needs jus a moment to pull herself together an all." She continued to rub Twilight's back the way she say the Princess rubbing it.

"That's fine," said Rarity as she turned to look at Big Macintosh, "So are you just submissive or are you a Dominator in your own right?"

"Oh," he said amiably, "I've been on both sides of that thar fence. I've been told I's good at either one."

"That's good," she replied, "because the outfit I made for you can be used equally well in both roles. You'll look like a prince no matter what side of the lash you're on."

"Mighty kind'of'ya."

The three of them waited as Twilight calmed down.

(_to be continued_)


	11. Chapter 11

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-G: A Domimaretrix (Pt 7),

A Rarity Occasion

by Neoraichu

_BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack X Rarity?_

...

Applejack softly rubbed Twilight's back until she was no longer crying.

"Is you alright, sugar-cube?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," said Twilight, "I just don't understand why I was so worked up about seeing a mare I didn't even know getting whipped."

"Y'all mean ya didn't know that thar was Celestia?"

"I didn't know until she spoke to me."

"So y'all cared about a stranger. Taint nuthin wrong wif tha, sugar-cube. Don't you fret about it none." She emphasized her point by kissing Twilight full on the lips. This time, there was no tongue, but the violet unicorn appreciated the warmth and intimacy of the kiss none the less.

"I think we's ready to see y'all's work, Rarity," said Big Macintosh loud enough to be heard by both Applejack and Twilight.

"Oh yeah," said Applejack, "Let's all go see these outfits. I might even try it all on right here and right now. I's sure I'll look good."

"That would be good," said Rarity, "I'm sure some adjustments will have to be made to make sure there will be the best possible fit."

Rarity led the three of them back further into the basement where there were four kerosine lamps lit, making the area brighter than the ones lit with candles. They could see that there was three pony models underneath broad white sheets to make sure the outfits that they were modeling could not be seen readily.

"So who wishes to see their outfit first?" asked Rarity.

"Please," said Twilight, "Someone else can go first."

Applejack glanced at her Big Brother and said, "I wanna see Big Brother's outfit first."

Rarity glanced at Big Macintosh, who said nothing.

"Very well," said Rarity, "Big Macintosh's outfit first." She walked over to the model on the right and pulled the sheet off of it. Applejack and Twilight gasp when they saw it. The first thing they noticed was the red turban with a large red ruby in the front, and a larger, broad white feather that started at the ruby and went straight up. They looked down to the model's chest and back where they saw a red silk vest with gold thread trim. The vest lacked buttons as it was too short to be closed. There was a golden sash tied about the loins and flank tied with a knot on the right side, leaving the ends to dangle down below the loins. There were also golden wraps on the legs covering the cannons, fetlocks and pasterns down to the coronets.

"That all does look..." mused Big Macintosh, "regal."

"I can't waits ta see y'all in it, Big Brother," sighed Applejack.

"It would definitely say something about you," said Twilight.

"Thank you," said Rarity, "I do feel it brings out the best qualities of Big Macintosh. So who wishes to see their outfit next?"

"Please let Applejack go first," said Twilight.

"Y'all feelin a little shy there, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"No," she replied quietly, "I'm good... really."

"Okay Rarity," giggled Applejack, "show me my getup please."

"Very well," said Rarity, "Applejack's outfit next." She walked over to the model in the middle and pulled the sheet off of it. Applejack and Twilight gasp when they saw it. Big Macintosh was moved to grunt. The simple latex suit had been over layed with a few layers of accessories and decorations, all of them bearing an orange theme. They first noticed the orange silk mask with gold trim and three orange feathers pointing upwards from the top. There was also an orange nose piece made of silk sewn into the very front of the muzzle. Gold chains were sewn into the neck, looping around the throttle, crest and neck. There was a gold silk scarf-like cover sewn around the withers, shoulders and brisket that dangled down about one third the length of the forearm. There was also gold bracelets with bright orange gems that slipped on over the pasterns of all four legs. Then there was a fine mail of small gold rings about the withers, girth, back and barrel sewn in secured mainly at the top and bottom. Like Big Macintosh, there was a golden sash tied about the loins and flank tied with a knot on the right side, leaving the ends to dangle down below the loins.

"Y'all really outdone yerself, Rarity," said Applejack as she looked at her own outfit.

Big Macintosh nodded amiably.

"I must agree," said Twilight quietly.

"So y'all ready ta see what Rarity has in store fer you, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Uh... no," answered Twilight slightly nervously, "I want to look at your outfits more closely first. I... want to appreciate the detail that Rarity put into them."

"Okay pardner," she replied, "but don't takes all day. I wanna see yours real bad like."

(_to be continued_)


	12. Chapter 12

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-H: A Domimaretrix (Pt 8),

A Rarity Occasion

by Neoraichu

_BigMacintosh X TwilightSparkle X Applejack X Rarity?_

...

"Aw c'mon," moaned Applejack, "I wants ta see yer getup, Twilight."

"Please," said Twilight, "I'm still appreciating your outfit, Applejack."

"Oh y'all is stallin. Why don't y'all want ta see yer getup? I's sure it's as beautiful as you all is."

"I'm sure it's even more beautiful than I deserve," said Twilight rather quietly, "more beautiful than I am. I'll feel hideous when I see it..."

"That ain't true," said Big Macintosh, "standing next to each other naked and unadorned, you're just as beautiful as Rarity herself."

Rarity smiled as she heard the way Big Macintosh carefully phrased his statement, making both unicorn mares feel good about themselves and without slighting either one.

"Big Macintosh is very perceptive and very right," she said, "and I'm sure my outfit will only increase the beauty that is you."

"Yeah Twilight," cooed Applejack as she nuzzled Twilight's cheek with her nose and upper lip, "Y'all already knows how pretty I all think you is."

"All right," said Twilight, "go on and show us my outfit, please."

"Yee-haw!" cried Applejack.

Rarity pulled away the cover on Twilight's outfit, causing the other two mares to gasp aloud and the stallion to grunt. In ways like Applejack's outfit, she had taken the simple latex suit and layered it with color, except in Twilight's case, it was two colors: A vibrant violet and a bright ruby red. There was a full satin hood running from her nose to her withers, mostly violet in color with a few stripes of red running the length from the ears to the withers. The neck and crest were both inlaid with small, yet bright red stones liberally. There were puffy red silk shoulder pads that met at the withers and ran thin straps down around her barrel. The windows for the teats and femslit were merged together with a large window to showcase her abdomen, and then there was fine violet silk cords crisscrossing the enlarged opening to keep it tight without in any way covering her teats and femslit. A large red patch trimmed with gold thread and small red gems on her back and loins suggested that she was wearing a saddle without actually having a saddle on her back. The was a bright violet leather sheath for the tail that kept it held high and allowed the greatest possible view of her rump, ass and femslit. The was even a gold wire cage over the horn that made it sparkle and shine even more.

"Oh my, Twilight," gasp Applejack, "That's... that's... YOU! It's so totally YOU!"

"It sure is perdy," sighed Big Macintosh.

"I'm so not worthy," said Twilight in a failing voice.

"No!" snorted Rarity as she put her hoof down hard, "I would never make an outfit that was better than the pony wearing it! I don't work that way!" Twilight jumped at the force of Rarity's words. "If I made an outfit for you, Twilight, it's only because YOU are WORTH IT!"

"Thank you," sniffed Twilight as she tried desperately to hold her tears back.

Rarity stepped up to Twilight and put her head over Twilight's neck in a pony hug that she returned.

"You are truly beautiful," said Rarity, "and let anyone who dares to say otherwise be wary of my wrath. They will have truly earned it."

Twilight's emotional dam burst as she cried and held Rarity close. Applejack stepped up to Twilight on the other side and placed her own head on top of Twilight's heartgirth.

"I know y'all are both mares an all," said Big Macintosh quietly to Twilight, "and Applejack ain't normally the type ta go fer mares, but I know that Applejack loves you more than anyone else."

"Is that right?" sobbed Twilight.

"Yes," was Applejack's only reply.

"That's why I brought the two of you together with my lessons. I brought you together so y'all can truly see how much you two love each other. Even if neither of you love another mare as long as y'all live, you'll still love each other. Perhaps, Rarity, we should leave these two alone fer a while?"

"Yes," answered Rarity, "we can go upstairs and drink tea. I'd love to hear more about your Dominator experiences and maybe even some of your submissive stories."

"And I'd like to hear some of your Dominatrix stories. I'm sure that your clients are much more important than mine. You even have Princess Celestia fer cryin out loud."

Rarity led Big Macintosh up the stairs as she left Twilight crying and locked in an embrace with Applejack. Applejack quieted Twilight by backing up, and kissing her full on the lips. Twilight's sobs faded to sniffles, and then into moans as she felt Applejack's tongue inside her mouth. Applejack pressed into Twilight, using her foreleg and chest to push her over, rolling her over her flank and on to her back. She laid with her hind legs up as Applejack used her other hoof to feel the length of Twilight's femslit.

"I love you," they moaned to each other at the same time.

(_to be continued_)


	13. Chapter 13

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 5-I: A Domimaretrix (Pt 9),

A Rarity Occasion

by Neoraichu

_BigMacintosh X Rarity? and TwilightSparkle X Applejack _

...

"Your Big Brother is right," said Twilight as she lay side by side with Applejack, "I love you and I couldn't see it until he brought us together with his lessons. I've had my share of feelings for my mentor, Princess Celestia, but they were never the same feelings I have when I'm with you."

"Yep," said Applejack amiably as she rubbed Twilight's abdomen with one of her hooves, "Big Brother is usually right bout most things. He all is wise beyond his years. Can we all just lay t'gether like this fer a while?"

"Sure," sighed Twilight, "I'd like that." She leaned closer to Applejack and only used her lips to nibble at Applejack's throat latch.

"An Rarity is also right," she continued, "Anythin I does fer you is worth it _cause I done it fer you_, Twilight. I wouldn't do that fer you if _you weren't worth tha troubles_."

"I feel the same about you," replied Twilight.

"I wish I could leave the farm ta live with y'all," sighed Applejack.

"You couldn't any more leave Sweet Apple Acres and Big Macintosh than I could leave the library, Spike, and my duties to Princess Celestia," replied Twilight honestly.

"Oh y'all is right. But that don't mean we cain't visit each other from time ta time. I wantcha y'all ta know I'll always be here fer you, Twilight."

"And I'll be here for you, Applejack."

Applejack leaned close as she tickled the inner part of Twilight's closer ear with the tip of her tongue, making Twilight shiver with delight.

"An right now, we all is here together in Rarity's basement..." mused Applejack, "all alone..."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Twilight.

"I dunno, sugar-cube," sighed Applejack as she cuddled with Twilight, "What would you all want to do alone with me?"

"I'll just have to think about it while you kiss me again," answered Twilight.

"Do you always do two things at once?" asked Applejack. She didn't allow Twilight to answer before her lips were back over Twilight's, locking themselves together again in a deep and passionate kiss. Applejack slipped her tongue into Twilight's mouth without any objection from the violet unicorn. It was many seconds that both mares greatly enjoyed together.

...

Rarity and Big Macintosh retired upstairs to enjoy tea and regale each other with their various tales of domination and control. It seemed the two of them had more in common than either of them could have imagined.

"...and that's how I taught Princess Celestia, the highest being in Equestria, that she doesn't have to stand alone," said Rarity as she finished her tale.

"A cleaver and intuitive way to show Celestia her own vulnerabilities," mused Big Macintosh.

"Thank you," she replied.

_This chapter is shorter than normal because this is the end of the Domimaretrix series,_

_but this isn't the end of Big Macintosh's Lesson._


	14. Chapter 14

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 6:

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack _

...

Big Macintosh led Applejack and Twilight Sparkle up the road to Fluttershy's place. He and Applejack were both loaded down with bushels of apples strapped on each side of them.

"I can understand why you brought Applejack along," said Twilight, "but why did you ask me along?"

"It's a special occasion," said Big Mac, "and I don't wanna ruin da surprise fer y'all."

"A surprise?"

"Don't look at me," said Applejack, "I has no i-dee-er what he all's talkin about."

"Y'all see when we gets there," said Big Mac confidently.

So the three of them continued until Fluttershy's house came into view.

"Fluttershy!" called out Big Macintosh, "We's here with da delivery for y'all!"

Fluttershy appeared at the door as she looked on towards them.

"I'm glad you could all make it here," she said.

"I take it we're here for more than just delivering apples then?"

"Ayup," said Big Mac, "That shore is true."

"Do you need help putting the apples over in the shed?" asked Fluttershy.

"No," replied Big Mac, "Applejack an I have dis covered. In fact, Twilight, why don't you go ahead with Fluttershy and wait in da house fer us."

"You sure you don't need my help?" replied Twilight.

"Ayup. We're good."

So Twilight followed Fluttershy back into her house while Applejack and Big Mac went towards the shed with their load of apples.

"Would you like some tea while we wait?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"If it's not a bother," replied Twilight.

"No trouble at all," she answered as she went to the kitchen, "have a seat anywhere in the living room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Twilight sat herself down on one of the love seats while she awaited the return of Fluttershy and the arrival of the Apples.

A short while later, she returned with a tray containing a silver tea pot and 4 cups. There was also a small pot of sugar cubes, and small pouring cup of cream. Each cup was on a small plate and had a small silver spoon beside it. Lastly, there was a small plate with sugar biscuits on it.

"My," said Twilight, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I love to have company and I want them to feel special while they're here."

She set a cup before Twilight and poured into it. "How many sugars would you like?" she asked quietly.

"Two please."

She put two sugar cubes in.

"Cream?"

"Just a little."

She added just a little cream.

"Thank you," said Twilight, "You're a wonderful host."

"Thank you also."

"It's taking Applejack and Big Macintosh a while to unload those apples, don't you think?"

"I'm sure they be along presently," she replied quietly, "I'll just go check on them to make sure they're all right."

"Perhaps I should come with you."

"Oh no," she answered, "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't mean to imply..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll return shortly."

Twilight nodded as Fluttershy left the room. A few moments passed as she looked at the various features of the room. Just as she was starting to worry about Fluttershy, she heard her call from the back.

"Twilight," she called, "can you come to the back of the house, please?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she called back, "It's not... a terribly big deal... but I could use your help... with something..."

She wondered why she could be calling her to the back when the shed was more in the front of the house. It would certainly be closer to the front door. Closing her eyes, she flash teleported to the back of the hen house where she could see the back of Fluttershy's house inconspicuously.

Looking around the corner, she noticed that the back yard was full of people. There was tables, table clothes, bowls of punch, plates of cakes and cookies, and all manner of party favors. From a tree hung a banner that read "Happy 1st Anniversary, Twilight Sparkle". She wondered what they could be referring to.

She then remembered that it had been about a year to the day that she had first come to Ponyville under the orders of Princess Celestia. The first day that she first met the wonderful people of Ponyville, and the other five stars of Harmony.

They had gone to all this trouble to throw a surprise party for her.

She then noticed that Big Macintosh was looking in her direction. Had he seen her? Did he realize she was spying on them? If so, he wasn't saying anything.

Backing out of view, she flash teleported back into the house. The least she could do was pretend to be surprised by their party they worked so hard to set up for her.

"All right, Fluttershy," she said loudly, "I'll be right there. It's just a little hard to get out of your cushy seat." She hoped that Fluttershy and the others were buying that.

Making her way back to the back of the house, she hoped she could act surprised when the time was right. The back door was closed and Fluttershy was standing next to it.

"Where's Applejack and Big Macintosh?" asked Twilight.

"Oh," she replied with barely concealed anxiousness, "they used the side gate to go into the back yard. There's... something... happening there... that we need your help with..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said quietly, "it's not bad or anything... It's just right out back here... I think it would be best if you went ahead of me..."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm... pretty sure... that nothing's wrong..." she answered with a nervous laugh.

'I better open the door before poor Fluttershy has a mental breakdown,' thought Twilight.

"All right," said Twilight, "I'll go ahead. No problem."

'Remember,' she thought, 'you have to act surprised'. She reached out and slowly opened the door.

"**SURPRISE!**" shouted several ponies at once.

"Oh my," said Twilight as she looked out at all of the ponies she already saw from behind the hen house, "You were in on this?"

"Uh... yes. I was."

"Well, thank you everyone," she said, "I had no idea you remembered my..." She suddenly realized she couldn't see the banner from where she was, so she couldn't announce it without giving herself away.

"Remembered my... wait. What did you remember?"

"You've been living with us in Ponyville for a whole year," offered the Mayor.

"Really?" asked Twilight feigning ignorance, "I've been here a whole year already?"

"You'd think a brain like you wouldn't forget that sort of thing," said someone in the crowd she didn't recognize immediately.

"Well," said Twilight feigning defensiveness, "I have been very busy serving the Princess even while I've been living here with you."

"We completely understand," said the Mayor.

"Gee," she said, "I didn't have time to prepare a speech or MMMPPPHHH!" Twilight was cut off by a full kiss on the lips from Applejack, who had crept up on her from her blindside and caught her completely by surprise. Applejack rose up and wrapped her forelegs about Twilight's neck. Twilight could only make slight moaning noises into her mouth as she felt Applejack's tongue inside her own mouth.

There was various 'Ooo's and 'Ah's from the assembled crowd as they watched the two mares kiss.

She then heard someone in the crowd murmuring, "Get a room already."

"Happy Anniversary," said Applejack as she broke off the kiss and she gazed into Twilight's eyes.

"Thank you," she replied very quietly, "that means a lot from you."

"Well..." said the Mayor a bit awkwardly herself, "Let's get on with the party, shall we?"

She heard noises and glanced to her right almost on the edge of the porch, noticing that Rainbow Dash had sneaked up upon Pinkie Pie and ambushed her with a surprise kiss 'attack' of her own. Now those two were similarly enjoying a hot kiss that Twilight suspected involved some exchange of tongue as well.

"I love you," whispered Dash into Pinkie's ear as she broke off the kiss.

"I love you also," whispered back Pinkie, "forever."

"And I loves y'all too," whispered Applejack into Twilight's ear.

"As do I," whispered Twilight back with a slight blush, "forever."


	15. Chapter 15

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 7: Bobbing for Applejack

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack _

...

Twilight's keen ears heard whispering in the crowd as Applejack maintained her loving embrace in front of nearly everyone in Ponyville. She caught bits and pieces of the whispering and staring from the various mares and stallions gathered.

"Applejack just said she _loves_ Twilight Sparkle..."

"I thought Applejack was a straight arrow..."

"That kiss was hot... will they do it right here?"

"I knew about Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, but Applejack and Twilight too?"

"Maybe it's just a show for us..."

The Mayor stepped forward and announced, "Perhaps we should get on with the party? There's plenty of food and drink for everyone. I don't think Twilight is going to be giving any talks, so be sure to wish her well when you get the chance."

The assembled crowd began moving away, falling into small groups, pairs, or by themselves as they moved to the various tables of beverages and party foods.

"We broughts a barrel to bob fer apples," whispered Applejack quietly to Twilight's ear, "an I want ya to be the first one ta try an gits one. We ain't even opened it yet."

"I've never tried..." she said awkwardly.

"Well ya gotta try it at least one... fer me."

"Okay, for you."

Applejack led Twilight off the back porch of Fluttershy's house and over to a barrel that was in fact not open as of yet. She led her up to the barrel and pulled the top off with her teeth, dropping the lid off to the side as Twilight gazed at some of the sweetest, reddest looking apples she could remember seeing bobbing in the water before her. There were so many apples, that she doubted it would be very hard to get one.

"Remember, ya gotta git it with yer teeth, and since you all has magic..."

She picked up a long cloth from behind the barrel and used it to blindfold Twilight's eyes tight.

"It still seems easy," she replied.

"Then show me, don't tell me."

Twilight took a deep breath and then stuck her snout into the water, hitting it sooner than she thought. Because of her speed, her nose and snout pushed the surface apples out of the way of her mouth. One apple could be felt as it glanced off her searching teeth. She swished her head back and forth until she felt an apple bob into her mouth, and she then gripped it with her teeth.

"Very good," mused Applejack, "but now we gots to eat it together. Big Brother has to when when ta start eatin, cuz this is a contest right and proper."

With her mouth full of apple, Twilight couldn't exactly as what Applejack was talking about. She could feel Applejack's hoof under her chin, no doubt holding up the apple itself as she felt another set of teeth taking a grip on the other side of the apple.

"Ana one ana two ana three ana eats the apple til there's none ta see," said Big Macintosh evenly.

Twilight bit down as she heard Applejack doing the same. While Twilight was chewing, she could hear that Applejack was still biting. She wondered if Applejack was even bothering to try and chew her bites before swallowing them. It seemed all too soon before she was nose to nose with someone she pretty sure was Applejack. She figured the orange mare must have eaten the whole apple, seeds and stem included, as she knew she hadn't eaten any of them herself.

"Applejack done won," said Big Macintosh evenly.

Twilight swallowed hard to clear her mouth and throat, and asked, "So just what did Applejack MMMPPPHHH!" She was cut off by Applejack's hot French kissed she launched by surprise against Twilight's mouth. There was still a few bits of apple in both of their mouths as she felt Applejack's tongue pushed into her own mouth to play with her own. The kiss dragged on for a few minutes as they shifted positions both inside and outside their mouths. Twilight was just a bit glad for the blindfold as she really didn't want to see the ponies she guessed were staring at them (most likely for the second time that evening).

After finally breaking off, she heard Applejack mutter, "I can't tell ya if its the apple or yer lips that ara tastin sweeter ta me."

Twilight blushed lightly as she could almost feel the loving gaze of Applejack upon her.

"I'll gives ya another chance."

"But I have no chance to mmmppphhh!"

This time she was interrupted with an even larger apple in her mouth. She hadn't even heard Applejack take it out of the bobbing barrel. She felt Applejack's hoof hold up this apple as before, and likewise could feel her sinking her teeth into the other side.

"Ana one ana two ana three ana eats the apple til there's none ta see," said Big Macintosh evenly.

Twilight bit down as she heard Applejack doing the same. She tried not to chew the apple, but just swallow the chunks as she bit them off. Unfortunately, the second piece got stuck in the back of her throat, choking off her throat above her windpipe. She stepped back, she started gagging, but only a few seconds seemed to pass before she felt a powerful pair of forelegs wrap about her waist and push large and strong hooves up into her diaphragm. The force pushed the air from her lungs and the piece of apple came shooting out of her mouth.

"Y'all gotta be more careful," said Big Mac calmly, "I've seen Applejack choke enough to know when someone's bitten more than they all could chew."

"Big Brother!" moaned Applejack, "Don't y'all go embarrassing me like that!" She paused before she continued to say, "Are y'all okay, Twilight?"

"I'm fine," she coughed.

"Yer sure?"

"Of course I'm MMMPPPHHH!" She was cut off by Applejack's hot French kissed she launched by surprise against Twilight's mouth (once again). The second kiss was longer and more passionate than the first, and Twilight wondered if she wasn't the only one who was starting to feel warmer than she should in the crisp clean air of Fluttershy's back yard. She sat down on her haunches when she started to feel a little weak in her knees. Twilight was sure she was blushing as badly as her cheeks felt warm to her.

"Oh Applejack," she moaned as the kiss broke at last, "You're going to make me feel horny like this."

"That's why I all asked Fluttershy ta save a guest room fer us. We'll slip away from tha party later and has us some private time together. Big Brother will make all tha necessary excuses an all fer us."

She then removed the blindfold from Twilight, letting her see the broad smile on her face.

"I... I really want to be alone with you later..." moaned Twilight quietly into Applejack's ear.

"Me too," whispered Applejack back, "me too."

Twilight tried to mingle with the crowd and make small talk, but she just couldn't get Applejack out of her mind. She could tell by the way she couldn't move far away from her without either moving back or having Applejack tag along behind her. The gleam in her eye and the funny smile on her face told her Applejack was feeling the same way.

Finally, Applejack ran out of her ability to wait any longer. She made some sort of signal to Big Mac, and then almost dragged Twilight with her up to Fluttershy who was near the back door to her house.

"We's goin upstairs fer a bit," he said to her quietly, "like I tolds ya earlier."

Fluttershy nodded as the two went in the back and upstairs. Soon, they were together in one of the upstairs guest rooms as Applejack shut the door.

Twilight was about to suggest locking the door, but was cut off by another passionate French kiss from Applejack as she led them over to the bed. She even hoisted the violet unicorn up onto the bed without bothering to break the kiss, and soon the two of them were in bed together side by side with the forelegs entwined about each other hotly.


	16. Chapter 16

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 8: A Spiked 'Drink'

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?)_

...

So Twilight Sparkle found herself all alone with Applejack, who had made her feel randy with her multiple French kisses administered to her over the course of the evening. Now that they were alone together, Twilight felt more free to truly express her love and her desire for Applejack. Now that they were under some silky sheets, she felt free to kiss Applejack back as hotly as she got. They were wrapped together by their forelegs, hugging and pressing their bodies together and sharing their heat in more than one way.

The room darkened as the sun set outside, but neither really cared to interrupt their passions to turn a light on. They were too busy enjoying each others company.

She then realized the Applejack wanted to give her more when she felt the orange mare's hoof pressing up between her legs against her femslit. Their was a moan from deep within her into Applejack's mouth as the hoof felt the length of her nether lips from her sheathed clit all the way down to the nerve cluster between her femslit and her anus. It didn't take long for her to start feeling warm and damp in her loins from the manipulations of Applejack's hoof. Twilight soon found herself lifting the leg on top, spreading her thighs more open to give Applejack's hoof easier access.

Twilight rubbed the broad back and shoulders of Applejack with her own hooves as they continued their hot, passionate kiss. She couldn't get enough of Applejack's tongue as they panted and breathed through their nostrils.

As Twilight lifted her leg, Applejack's hoof pressed deeper into her hot femslit, parting her nether lips as she brushed the edge of her birth canal. Her hoof was getting wet as she grew hotter and damper from the teasing she got from Applejack. She used the heel of her hoof to rub over the sheath to Twilight's clitoris, trying to coax it out from its resting place.

Twilight moaned and moaned into Applejack's mouth and their continuing French kiss as Applejack's hoof pressed its tip up into her birth canal. The hoof pressed deeper until she passed the coronet and then the pastern was up inside her hot, wet vagina. Her vagina muscles wrapped Applejack's hoof and squeezed around it as Applejack searched for Twilight's g-spot.

She then felt Applejack's other hoof grasping at the base of her tail, fondling and stroking it as she tugged it away from her rump. The way Applejack was pressing her barrel against Twilight's was telling her just how hard she was reaching down to keep her hooves in place in her pony pussy and around her tail.

Twilight's arousal levels were going off the charts as she felt Applejack's hooves working their magic on her sexual hot spots. Her hot sexual lube leaked out around Applejack's hoof and down her thigh.

Applejack shifted her position, rolling Twilight on top of herself with Twilight's legs on either side of her own legs so that her legs were spread wide. She couldn't have been more focused on Applejack if she tried.

She was so focused that she didn't hear the door quietly open and close. That she didn't notice something crawl under the sheets from the back of the bed. That there was another nose sniffing at her femslit as Applejack wiggled her hoof around in it.

But then she did notice something. Something small yet familiar crawling up onto her rump. Something small and hard slipping into her ass pucker. Something humping her ass as she moaned and moaned into Applejack's mouth. She tried to tell the apparently oblivious Applejack about what she was feeling, but couldn't convey anything intelligent while she was getting Frenched by the hot orange mare. Her ass seemed particularly open, as her tail was pulled up and aside as Applejack's hoof was hotly fondling her tail.

But then she was gripped by an orgasm from Applejack's hot fondling. The hot fluids leaked out more easily around Applejack's hoof, oozing freely out down her thighs and no doubt onto Applejack and the bed beneath. Her orgasm was prolonged as Applejack continued to wiggle her hoof deep within the love canal of Twilight's sex.

She then felt claws pricking her flesh as she felt something hot being shot into her ass. There was something being pumped into her bowels by the strange thing on her ass.

Twilight finally broke the kiss with Applejack to ask quietly, "Spike? Is that you on my ass?"

The was quiet as Applejack look into Twilight's eyes curiously.

"Spike," she said into the quiet, "If you just fucked my ass and blew your wad into me, you've got some 'splainin to do."

"Spike ass fucked you?" asked Applejack curiously. She lifted the sheet and looked down in the dark under the sheets. There was something small there. Something clinging to Twilight's rump.

"Spike?" she asked.

Out of the dark came a small quiet voice which said, "I couldn't help myself. I heard you two carrying on like you were and I felt so left out. I felt so alone. I crept in to see what you were doing, and I smelled your arousal scents so strongly. I got a got a boner thinking about what you were doing together. So I crawled under the sheets onto your ass, Twilight. I felt Applejack's hoof in your glory hole, so I... I... just..." His little dragon voice faltered.

"Oh Spike," sighed Twilight, "I never knew you wanted this. You never told me how you feel. I just couldn't see it myself. It's my fault Spike, for not doing a better job of raising you. I'm not upset with you as much as I'm upset with myself."

"Aw don't beats yerself up too bad, Twilight. Spike's still a dragon and all. You had no reason ta think he had the hots fer you. It ain't like your related by blood or nuthin," said Applejack sagely.

"Are you done, Spike?" asked Twilight quietly.

"Well... uh... I'm still... it's kinda..."

"All right, let me know when you're finished back there."

Spike sighed affectionately as he went to town humping her ass again. His cock was still fully erect and he had a few more good loads in him.

"You don't mind, do you Applejack?"

"Oh its good an all," she replied, "Spike is like the kinfolk you adopted, an he's gotta grows up sometime... an all."

"Oh that's one of the reasons I love you so much. You're so kind and understanding."

"Well, I does try. I'm jus glad that I could make y'all happy too."

Spike moaned and moaned until he dumped another load of hot sticky dragon seed into Twilight's bowels. He rubbed his head against her back happily before he starting humping her ass for the third time.

"Wow," muttered Twilight, "Dragons have good stamina, don't they?"

"Yeah, but he's young and inexperienced," replied Applejack, "I's sure he'll gets it all outta his system soon cause he's coming pretty quickly an all."

"Oh just kiss me you fool," sighed Twilight as she initiated a new kiss with Applejack.

She turned things around by using her free hoof to fondle the femslit of Applejack. It helped her to think of Applejack instead of focusing on Spike and what he was doing with her ass.

It was Applejack's turn to hotly moan back into Twilight's mouth as she was turned on and aroused by the manipulations of her lover.

"I love you, Twilight," moaned Spike quietly as he continued to hump.

The other two were two busy Frenching and moaning into each others mouths to reply.

It hardly seemed like any time at all had passed by the time Applejack had her orgasm once, and Spike came two more times into Twilight's rapidly filling bowels. Spike was starting to slow down, and Twilight really hoped this would be the last time he could do her again. She silently cursed his young dragon's stamina and sexual potency.

"Oh yeah pardner," moaned Applejack as she broke the kiss, "I loves ya so much too."

"I feel so lucky to have you both," said Twilight quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 9: Bedroom Games

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, and others (not to ruin any surprises)_

...

So Twilight rested atop Applejack as Spike rested on her ass. He had finally worked the horny from his system after the sixth time he blew his wad into Twilight's rectum, which now seemed awful full of his dragon seed. It was fortunate that dragon seed was incompatible with mares for both fertility and the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases, should even some of his seed should somehow have been transferred from her ass to her reproductive system.

"Goodness," commented Twilight, "How long have we been going at this? It's so dark in here now. It must have switched to night hours ago."

"Tha wuld splain how tired I is," mused Applejack, "It's good an all that I already tell Fluttershy we were gonna spend the night here. An I told ya bout Spike. I think he's already asleep."

"Even Spike is a typical male," she replied, "Screws your ass five or six times, and then falls down asleep on the job."

Applejack couldn't help but giggle at Twilight's jest. "Y'all becomin a lesmarian on me?" she asked in a similar jesting voice.

"Oh no, I think you'll be the only mare for me."

"Well shucks, I feel so blessed."

"You should, Applejack. As blessed as I feel that you love me."

"Only my Big Brother gets my love as much as I love you."

Twilight suddenly yawned mightily.

"Whassa matter, sugar cube?" asked Applejack, "Runnin outta steam?"

"Yes," she replied, "be my bed for me..."

"I'll always be here to supports y'all," sighed Applejack, but then she realized that Twilight had already joined her beloved Spike in the 'Land of Nod', so she wrapped her forelegs about Twilight's barrel to keep her steady on top of her, and closed her eyes as she awaited slumber to over take her.

...

Meanwhile in the bedroom next door, Pinkie Pie was having a little fun with her life partner, Rainbow Dash. Dash was tied to the bed, with her wings tied down to her barrel, all four hooves tied to the headboard with forelegs tied to the hind legs, but separated on the right and left sides. Her tail was tied to the end board so she couldn't effectively curl up or otherwise prevent Pinkie from staring at and/or fondling Dash's femslit or teats. She was also lightly muzzled to keep the noises to a minimum, but was not otherwise restrained or restricted by things like blindfolds, butt plugs or dildos.

Pinkie set herself to fondling Dash's tail with one hoof, her femslit with the other, and suckling her teats hotly with her mouth. She had been going at Dash for a while, making her hot and wet all over with her slick pussy and her firm teats. Her hoof was thrust into Dash's vagina past the pastern, wiggling and thrusting in and out of her birth canal with great abandon.

Dash was being driven crazy with erotic energy and sexual arousal as she moaned and moaned into the muzzle over her mouth. The ropes creaked and groaned as she struggled vainly against them, though her resistance was more based on her response to Pinkie's teasing than any conscious effort to get away from her pink lover.

Pinkie continued pressing her hoof into Dash until she could no longer see her own ergot, the fetlock and the fetlock joint. Dash's vaginal muscles gripped Pinkie's foreleg as she pressed it ever deeper into Dash's vagina and made her more excited.

"It's lucky I got Fluttershy to set aside a guest room for us," muttered Pinkie Pie as she paused from hotly suckling Dash, "I just knew we'd be feeling like doing something later once we were at the party. I just knew I couldn't stop thinking about my love for you, Dash."

Dash responded unintelligibly through the muzzle, or at least that what Pinkie interpreted her moans through the muzzle to mean. She started thrashing her head from side to side as her arousal and excitement were becoming unbearable to her.

Pinkie thrust her foreleg in and out hotly, each inward thrust a little deeper than the one before it. Her foreleg was soon halfway up the cannon and closing in on her knee inside Dash's vagina.

Her teats were nearly rock hard as Pinkie stroked and teased one teat for a few moments before she switched back to the other teat. She could almost swear that Dash's teats leaked a little milk from the intense stimulation of the milk nozzle for colts and foals.

Then Dash arched her back sharply as she climaxed hard, her juices leaking freely around Pinkie's foreleg. Pinkie prolonged the orgasm as she continued hammering Dash's cunny hard and fast with her foreleg, which wasn't so hard considering how slick the birth canal was. She squirmed hard against the ropes as the orgasm dragged on and on.

Pinkie leaned down to stick her nose into Dash's femslit and deeply inhale of the aroused scent which radiated strongly from her life partner.

...

Meanwhile, Applejack's Big Brother continued to make excuses for her and Twilight until well into the night, and until everyone else had gone home. Soon, it was just him and Fluttershy as far as he could tell. He watched her as she began cleaning up the leftovers.

"Can I helps y'all with that?" he asked.

"You don't have to," she replied quietly.

"But I wants to help."

"Thank you," she said with a blush, "You're so strong and kind. Please gather up the leftover cheeses and vegetable and place them wherever you can find space for them in the cooler."

"It'd be my pleasure, sugar-cube."

Big Macintosh gathered the cheese and vegetables as she gathered the left over punch, lemonade and other beverages.

As the two moved the leftovers into the cooler, she asked him offhand, "Will you be staying the night as well?"

"Aw shucks," he replied, "I couldn't impose on y'all like that. I know that both of your guest rooms is already taken up."

"Please," she begged, "I don't want you walking all the way home by yourself."

"Well," he mused, "I could sleep on the couch..."

"There's room for you in my bed as well."

He stopped cold in his tracks.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I coulda swore y'all just asked me to share your bed wif you. I must be hearin things an all."

"You heard right," she replied quietly, "I did ask you to share my bed with me. I want you to keep me company for the rest of the night."

"I... I..."

"Don't you want to sleep with me?"

"I AIN'T WORTHY!"

She paused as his words hit her like a slap.

"Oh no no no," she replied, "if anything, I'm not worthy of you. You could never be unworthy of my love and affection."

"Really?"

"I'm totally serious," she answered in a soft yet somehow firm voice. When she gazed into his eyes, she felt heat and blush in her cheeks.

"Well, if'n you feels like that, I can't sez no to you. I'll be honored and privileged ta share yer bed wif y'all," he said as he in turn blushed.

"Then it's settled. You'll sleep with me, and be as worthy of it as I am worthy of you."

"Y'all sez the sweetest things. I does love you, my precious Fluttershy. I've loved you fer awhile now, but I've never had the courage to tell ya that to yer face an all."

"I... I love you too, Big Macintosh."

So the two continued to the kitchen to unload their goods into the cooler. It would only take but less than another half an hour or so before they were finished, and the shy Fluttershy was leading Big Macintosh up to her personal bedroom.

He paused at the door to say, "I promises I won't try nuthin."

She glanced back and asked, "Even if I wanted you to try something?" A hot blush crossed her face as she realized what she really asked him.

"As long as I treat you like a gentlestallion, I'll always do what you wants me ta do."

"I know," she replied, "You've always been a gentlestallion to me."

So Fluttershy led Big Macintosh into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 10: All This and a Bag of Chips

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh X Fluttershy_

...

Pinkie Pie had been 'entertaining' Rainbow Dash for a couple of hours through at least two full orgasms by the time she was ready to call it quits. Dash had become somewhat accustomed to being tied up by now, even more so than Pinkie Pie was. The rainbow Pegasus was always thrilled at the notion of being tied up by her sweetie. She liked being taken in the hooves of her love, trusting her not to use her vulnerability against her and using her bondage as a vehicle to thrill her to no ends.

"I have so much fun playing with you, sweetie," moaned Pinkie into Dash's ear, "and I love you so much that I can't think of anything other than your happiness."

Pinkie crawled up beside her bound lover and nuzzled her barrel and torso with her hoof softly as Dash moaned sweet nothings into the lightly secured muzzle.

"Don't try to speak," answered Pinkie, "I know what you're trying to say and I've always known that it is true. You don't have to say anything."

She leaned in and began to nibble at Dash's throat as Dash leaned her head back to give easier access to her pink lover. With all of her hoover tied over her head, she wasn't able to provide any more response to the attention given to her. But she was quite willing to squirm and moan as best she could as her partner started arousing her again.

As Pinkie nibbled Dash's neck, she reached down and resumed stroking her taut tail, pulled down towards the bottom of the bed by the way it was tied down. She especially lingered near the base of the tail where it was most sensitive.

Pinkie's lips moved up along Dash's muzzle as she nibbled, angling towards the base of Dash's ear as she did so. Dash rolled her head to the side as she felt Pinkie teasing her so effectively. Pinkie was soon moaning into Dash as much as Dash was moaning into the muzzle.

Pinkie's hoof slipped up from her tail over her anal pucker up to her femslit, already hot and wet from the last two orgasms she had experienced. She was planning on going for giving her love yet another go on the orgasm merry-go-round.

...

Meanwhile, Big Macintosh was in bed waiting for his beloved Fluttershy. As a guest, she was kind enough to let him use the bathroom before her to clean himself up, and even gave him one of her extra toothbrushes to keep his big strong teeth at their best. There was also a minty fresh mouthwash that she told him that he was allowed to use freely. Now Fluttershy was taking her turn in the bathroom getting herself ready for bed.

But she was apparently taking her time in there. He could hear various things like a mane being combed, running water, blow driers, the sound of teeth being diligently brushed, and the almost dainty sound of her gargling. Well, compared to him, it sounded dainty and rather delicate.

He didn't mind waiting. The vision of his lovely shy Pegasus coming to bed with him was all the hope and inspiration he needed. He was still shocked that she even asked him to stay over with her. As taken as he was with Fluttershy, he had all but forgotten about his sweet little sister Applejack and her own interaction with the violet unicorn called Twilight Sparkle.

But he was a bit tired from fraternizing all evening and making excuses for Applejack when she slipped away to her appointed meeting with Twilight. He didn't even realize it until a large yawn escaped from his mouth that he covered as best he could with one of his hooves. His eyelids were getting heavy and he was doing his best to stay awake for his sweetie.

But by the time Fluttershy came in from the bathroom, he was all but gone. He hardly noticed that she had crawled into bed beside him. He hardly noticed her warm body against his own. He hardly noticed how she wrapped her forelegs about his barrel.

The last thing he remembered hearing was Fluttershy whispering into his ear, "Good night, sweet prince." He hoped his grin wasn't as goofy looking as he feared it was.

...

Applejack was out in the orchards, and it was a lovely day for applebucking. Apple trees and empty buckets surrounded her as far as the eye could see. There was millions of apples to be kicked down, and there was nothing she liked to do better than to do the kicking part. Of course, no one would miss just a few apples if she should happen to accidentally have them fall into her mouth on the way down to the ground, no?

So she walked up to a tree, firmly planted her front hooves, and lashed out with her back legs. Her hind hooves struck the tree as dozens of apples fell almost perfectly into the baskets surrounding it. She had several years of practice at applebucking and she considered herself to be one of the best at it that there ever was.

But then she was there. She stepped out from behind one of the apple trees as if by magic. It startled Applejack how she could just appear out of no where like that. It was the violet unicorn. It was her Twilight.

Without saying anything, the two stepped closer and kissed each other full on the lips. They didn't have to exchange greetings or trade rhetorical conversation. It didn't require rocket science to know what they both wanted and how best to get it.

The two moved closer, looping their forelegs about the neck of the other as they kissed each other more deeply. They reared up against each other as they did so. It wasn't until their barrels came together that they stopped rearing. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate as they went.

But then her Big Brother appeared while Twilight was distracting her. He didn't seem happy that she had stopped applebucking in order to play with Twilight. But she wouldn't let go of Twilight. She just couldn't stop kissing her first true love that she loved more than her Big Brother himself.

Then the Princess Celestia appeared with Spike riding her shoulders. Applejack wondered if Twilight had skipped out on her duties to the Princess to come and see her. They also didn't seem to be pleased that the violet unicorn was away from her books and scrolls. She knew deep down that Twilight was the best student of the Princess, and her duty lie with her, but Twilight wasn't willing to break their kiss just because she had shown up.

Twilight and Applejack found themselves in a tug of war as Big Macintosh latched onto Applejack from one side as the Princess Celestia latched onto Twilight from the other side. They were doing everything they could to tear the two lovers apart. Applejack was resisting with all of her strength to stay with Twilight, who was apparently doing the same. But Big Brother and the Princess were larger and stronger than they were, and the two were being pulled apart in spite of their intentions to the contrary.

Once the two were separated, several Royal Guards appeared to drag the violet unicorn away. All that Applejack got from the Princess was a stern look that seemed like a warning to her: Stay away from my student!

Big Macintosh had his little sister pinned with his forelegs about her barrel and forelegs, so she could do nothing as she watched Twilight being carried away. She looked back at him, looking for some sign that he wouldn't let that happen, but his stern gaze told her: Get back to work! Stay away from that bookish unicorn!

...

Applejack awoke with a start. The nightmare was just that: A nightmare.

She was still with Twilight, who was sleeping peacefully on top of her. They were still in the bed in one of the guest rooms of Fluttershy. She caught a glimpse of Spike's tail, so she knew he was still perched atop her rump and no doubt asleep himself.

Twilight looked so beautiful in the early rays of the dawn that Applejack hardly had the heart to wake her up even though she couldn't get out of bed without doing so. She gently reached up and brushed her hoof against Twilight's cheek.

But then she recalled the vividness of the nightmare, and remembered that her sweet Twilight did have her responsibilities to her mentor, the Princess. Perhaps it was time for them all to get up for the day.

"Twilight," she said softly, "Twilight. It's time to get up, apple fritter."

Twilight moaned softly and said half asleep, "5 more minutes, Princess. I swear..." But the words trailed off as she went back to sleep.

"All right, sugar-cube. 5 more minutes."

Applejack lay still as she continued her embrace of Twilight. She could let her love sleep just a little bit longer, after all.

...

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had been up all night before Pinkie felt fit to untie Dash. Before Dash felt she needed to be untied. But still Dash had to use the guest bathroom fairly badly, and even Pinkie had come to sense it.

But Dash couldn't be happier with the three orgasms that her love had given to her over the course of the night they had spent together. The hours she spent bound by Pinkie Pie were things she wasn't likely to forget for the rest of her life.

By the time Dash returned from the guest bathroom, Pinkie had fallen asleep. She looked so lovely when she was sleeping, although Dash was never quite sure why that was. So she simply crawled back into bed without waking Pinkie and snuggled into her forelegs as she waited for sleep to overtake her. The day was young and there was still time to rest after their wild night of fun and stimulation.


	19. Chapter 19

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 10B: Divided Loyalties

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh X Fluttershy_

...

"Twilight darling," said Applejack as she gently shook the violet unicorn, "I think it's been more than 5 minutes. I figure y'all need ta get up now."

"Uh..." moaned Twilight softly, "G'morning Applejack... It was so nice last night..."

"Even with Spike ridin yer ass?"

"I don't have a donkey..." she began, "Oh, you mean..." Twilight was gripped with a horrible blush.

"It is a little awkward with Spike in love with you an all, ain't it?"

"I guess it is," she replied quietly, "even if I do love him back."

"Cause you've been raising Spike like yer own son an not a romantical interest?"

"Something like that."

"It all's most likely a passing fad. He don't necessarily sees you like a biological mother. I's sure Spike will find a girl dragon to catch his eye, and he'll fall in love with her."

"I hope it goes that well."

"Oh, I need to use the bathroom," moaned Twilight, "I can feel all that seed Spike pumped into my backside last night."

"I'll hold Spike while you wiggle out to use the potty an all." She used her forelegs to hold up the little dragon while Twilight squirmed out from between them.

"Spike's a heavy sleeper," noted Applejack as she held the sleeping dragon over her head.

"Yea, he can be like that at times," said Twilight as she slipped into the guest bathroom.

"He's also kinda heavy fer his size," added Applejack as she let the sleeping dragon rest between her abdomen and her stifle.

"I guess I'm used to him riding my rump," giggled Twilight as she closed the door behind her.

Applejack considered getting out of bed herself while Twilight was on the can, but Spike grappled her with his claws before she could get him off of her. She was reluctant to try and force the issue, as she felt she really didn't want to feel his claws digging into her flesh. On top of that, she could feel something fairly small and hard slip into her femslit rather unexpectedly.

"Dang it, Spike," she said, "I ain't Twilight and that ain't my ass."

But Spike was going to town on her in his sleep. Bouncing and humping away merrily. He couldn't impregnate the Earth Pony or anything, but it was still very embarrassing to Applejack that the small dragon was doing his best to mate with her.

She would have raised her voice and called to Twilight for help, but she knew there were others in the house who might not look so well on her situation, and she didn't want to make a fuss outside of their room, so she just stayed quiet as Spike mated with her. Considering how many times he came the night before, she wondered how he had any steam to continue.

The poor orange mare was really too embarrassed by the whole thing to really enjoy it. She really hoped that Twilight would come back before Spike was finished. She probably knew some spell or another to get the dragon off her without getting clawed in the process.

But by the time Twilight returned from the guest room, it was a little too late. The little dragon was cumming hard inside Applejack.

"Twilight," moaned Applejack who was now getting flush from the dragon's efforts, "Yer dragon is sleep humpin me. Get him off afore... oh never mind. It's too late fer that."

"Spike?" she asked, then cast a spell with her horn aglow as she said, "Awaken."

Spike yawned mightily as he gazed into Applejack's eyes. "That was some dream," he sighed, "I had a dream where I was... huh?"

"Oh Spike," moaned Applejack, "Y'all sleep mated with me."

He looked around frantically as he asked, "Twilight?"

"I'm over here," she replied as she stepped away from the bathroom door. Spike snapped his head to look at Twilight before going back to Applejack's gaze.

"Oh Applejack," he replied, "I'm so sorry. I dreamed you were Twilight. I thought you were her."

"That's kind of obvious, sugar-cube," replied Applejack amiably, "Ain't no damage done. Just don't go blabbering about this around Ponyville, okay?"

"Uh... yeah," stammered Spike, "Sure... I promise not to breath a word of this."

"I know I'd be too embarrassed to talk about it," added Twilight.

"Speaking of nightmares," said Applejack, "I had one where Big Brother and the Princess were trying to keep us apart from each other. I didn't wanna let you go fer nothin."

"That sounds awful. I'm glad it was a nightmare. But why would they try and tear us apart?"

"Well Big Brother said I was not doing my chores, and the Princess said that y'all weren't keepin up with yer studies."

"I'm sure that won't happen with two responsible ponies like us, right?"

"Well, I am just a little late getting back to the farm."

"And you need to write a letter to the Princess today," added Spike.

"Oh no," sighed Twilight, "I do have to go. Come on, Spike. You have to clean up quick so we can get back to the library."

"Who knows," said Applejack, "maybe Big Brother slept over with Fluttershy and ain't on his way home yet. But I gots ta get going none the less."

"I'm sure we'll be together again soon," said Twilight, "I know that's what I want."

"Me too, sugar-cube. Hopefully I can get through the night next time without being sleep humped by Spike. I gots ta clean that mess up afore I go."

"I'm sorry," said Spike, "I really am."

"I knows that," she giggled back, "I's jus funnin ya, Spike."

"Oh..."

...

Big Macintosh awoke early in the morning. He was used to getting up early to do his chores, and was shocked to realize that he wasn't in his own bed... until he realized that he was in Fluttershy's bed. There was a silent curse on his lips as he realized he spent the whole night with his lovely Fluttershy, just... sleeping. He wondered if spending the night like a gentlestallion might get him some credit with her later, but right now he felt like an ass' uncle.

He silently crept out of bed without waking her as he slipped over to the door. As he stepped up to the door, he heard some pony going by in the hall, so he left the door closed until the sound of the hooves were no longer audible.

Then he carefully opened the door to find himself almost nose to nose with Applejack, who was also silently creeping around.

"Hey Big Brother," she said quietly, "I swear I was just on my way back ta the farm."

"Uh... right..." he answered awkwardly, "I was jus on my way back too."

"Did ya all has fun with Fluttershy?"

"It was great... I means no, I was a gentlestallion all night. I swears."

"So ya fell asleep waitin fer her ta get ready fer bed?"

"No... I mean yes... I was tired from making excuses fer you all night."

"It's okay, Big Brother. I promise I won't think of y'all any less studly fer this."

"Thanks... I mean lets go. You done slacked off enough already today."

"Yer one ta talk, slacker," she whispered back with a huge grin on her face.

He moaned quietly as he slipped out and closed the door behind him.

"Jus dun let Twilight keeps ya from doin yer chores."

"I's sure I can sez the same bout you and Fluttershy."

"Alright," he moaned quietly, "jus git goin. I'm sure y'all can fix a few vittles when we all gits home."


	20. Chapter 20

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 10C: A House Divided...

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh X Fluttershy_

...

Big Macintosh and Applejack returned to Sweet Apple Acres at about the same time, as Applejack didn't want to hear about doing any less work than him. Applejack fried up a quick breakfast for both of them plus Apple Bloom, who was also now old enough to buck apples like her Big Sister. She understood that she was ready to help in the field, and was just as proud as Applejack on her first day of applebucking. Both Big Macintosh and Applejack were both justifiably proud of the little mare.

Between the three of them, they made remarkable progress bucking apples. Bushel after bushel was filled and delivered to the silo for storage until they had enough to make a sales run to Ponyville. It wouldn't take long to gather enough for the first wagon-load of the season.

But Applejack felt a touch guilty about thinking about her Twilight when she thought she should have focused on applebucking. She could almost feel her Big Brother's gaze on her back as she paused in her bucking and thought about how much she wanted to be with Twilight instead. There was a flush in her face that she hoped her kinfolk would attribute to hard work, and not her deep desire to be with Twilight relishing another deep and passionate kiss.

But when he glanced at Big Brother, he looked away with a flush in his face. She was sure that he was ashamed of her dalliances with the violet unicorn. Perhaps he was now regretting that he brought them together over a kissing lesson. She wondered if he was embarrassed by his little sister and her being smitten by a unicorn mare.

In her mind, she feared that her nightmare was becoming real. She feared that she would jump out of her hide if Twilight should show up unexpectedly. That they would be torn apart by their separate tasks and their separate task masters: Big Macintosh and the Princess Celestia.

She continued applebucking in the heat as her apprehension chewed at her from the inside, leaving her feeling both overheated and nauseated. Her desire not to give Big Brother or little sister an excuse to complain kept her from taking a break. There was an urge not to take water or take a break for any reason as long as Big Brother kept working.

Neither objected to Apple Bloom taking a rest and a drink now and then, as it was her first day... and she was doing well for her first day.

But Applejack said nothing about her parched throat or her blurring vision. She said nothing about the dizziness or the nausea either. If she could make it to the end of the day, she felt she would be alright. She got an odd look from Big Macintosh when she saw double an bucked at the wrong tree, and from Apple Bloom when she saw two wagons and poured her apples onto the road instead of the back of the right wagon, but neither said anything because Applejack had said nothing. No excuses were asked nor given.

But then Twilight appeared from a flash of light, and she was alone. She appeared just behind a tree and stepped into Applejack's view. Unfortunately, the violet unicorn was looking the wrong way, and did not see Applejack standing there.

"Applejack?" she called out.

"Twi-" called Applejack as she turned to face her, but the root from the apple tree made her stumble and smack herself head first into the tree she was pretty sure was the tree that wasn't really there, but in fact was the one that was really there. "OW!" she cried before crashing to the ground, ripe red apples falling about her as she did so. About half the apples missed their buckets, scattering on the ground all around the tree.

Twilight's head snapped in Applejack's direction about the time Big Macintosh had caught sight of her falling, to the two of them arrived at her side about the same time. About a dozen seconds after that, Applejack was dimly aware of Apple Bloom's presence as well.

She tried hard to apologize to everyone, but it only came out as unintelligible mutterings as she lay on the ground. Her head was throbbing badly, and her ears rang from the impact.

"Applejack?" asked Big Brother, "Speak ta me little sister!"

"Applejack?" asked Twilight Sparkle, "Are you alright?"

"I'll git ya to the house, little sister," said Big Macintosh, "Ya can rest all ya wants there."

"No, it will be quicker if I just flash teleport us both to her bedside," replied Twilight.

"No, I thinks y'all done quite enough already, Missy."

"I haven't done _nearly enough_ for _my Applejack_. Don't even _TRY_ to _STOP_ me," she added with a defensive growl in her voice.

"This here is a _family matter_ an you _ain't __**no**__ family_."

"No," murmured Applejack quietly, "don't ya fight none over me."

"It's alright," cried Twilight, "I'll have you safe in bed in just a second. I promise."

"If you do, you better not..." said Big Macintosh before Twilight touched her cheek to Applejack's cheek and teleported the two of them in a flash of light to Applejack's bedroom in the house. As she planned, Applejack was comfortably on the bed while Twilight was standing next to it.

"I luvs ya, Twilight," murmured Applejack, "but..."

"I know," she answered, "and I love you too. I couldn't just let you lie in the field like that no matter what Big Macintosh was saying. I just couldn't..."

Applejack continued to murmur as Twilight pulled the sheets and blankets over her with her magic and glowing horn, and then Applejack slipped into a quiet sleep before she could say anything else. The last thing she heard was Twilight whispering into her ear, "I swear you'll get all the sleep you need..."


	21. Chapter 21

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 10D (Revised): … Against Itself Cannot Stand

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh X Fluttershy_

...

Twilight watched over Applejack as she peacefully slept. She occasionally placed her pastern on Applejack's forehead, and realized that she was suffering from a fairly persistent fever. She used her magics to summon ice and an ice pack from her own kitchen so she could load the pack and place it on her forehead without even leaving her side. The coldness of the pack caused the orange pony to jerk in her sleep, making Twilight fear she would wake up, but she didn't.

It didn't take as long as if felt for Big Macintosh to come into the room somewhat noisily in his hurry.

"Shush," said Twilight, "Applejack is sleeping." She glared at the larger red pony before he could say a single thing.

"Just look at her," she hissed quietly, "How can you work her when she's so sick?"

"She dun never complained," he replied in quiet defense of himself, "We all worked just as hard in the fields and she never dun said nuthin about it."

"She shouldn't have to say it to you," replied Twilight, "It should have been obvious just watching her. You know Applejack isn't the kind to complain or ask for special attention. As her Big Brother, you should have figured it out yourself."

"I may be her Big Brother, but I ain't no psychic," he replied, "and I well know that Applejack has her pride and hates to admit she's sick, but I was gonna figure it out soon enough without your buttin in. While I appreciate everthin you've done an all, I think it's long since time y'all went home an let the proper family take care of Applejack."

"No," replied Twilight, "Applejack is the love of my life and I will _NOT_ abandon her."

"Love may be one thing," he replied, "but the bond of kinfolk is stronger and more important."

"I beg to differ."

"Fine," he muttered, "I won't make ya go, but we ain't feedin ya either."

"Fine," she replied, "I ate recently anyway. I'm quite well."

"Don't ya got some books ta read or a report to write or somethin?" he asked with what Twilight felt was a touch of sarcasm.

"No," she replied with a little heat in her tone, "There's nothing I have to do now that can't be done another time. Now I need to return my attention to Applejack, if you don't mind. I think you have your own chores to get back to, don't you?"

"It ain't like were picking the zap apples now," he replied, "but I'll get back to work anyways. But don't you think fer a minute I won't be coming back now and then to check up on my sweet little sister."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I dun brung her hat back from the field," he said as he lay her hat on the bed stand, "make sure she knows its there when she wakes up."

"I'll be sure to do that," she answered.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Fine," she replied.

Big Macintosh turned and left the room more quietly than when he came in. Once he was gone from the room, she parked her rump on the floor and rested her chin on the side of the bed so she could keep an eye on her Applejack.

Some time passed as Twilight watched Applejack, checked her temperature and summoned more ice from home to keep the ice pack full. She occasionally paused to pour the melted water out the window so it would flow down into the storm gutters. The orange pony continued to sleep, although it wasn't always a peaceful rest, judging by her twitching and fidgeting.

Later on, the door opened quietly. She turned with a retort ready for Big Macintosh, but saw that it was Apple Bloom standing there instead.

"How's Applejack doing?" she asked quietly.

"She's getting plenty of rest," replied Twilight, "and I hope it won't take long for her fever to break."

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of Big Sister," she answered.

"It's... it's nothing, really..." replied Twilight awkwardly.

"Are you and Big Brother fighting?" she asked innocently.

"Fighting?" asked Twilight, "Uh... no... we just both have strong feelings about Applejack and we both want her to get well. That's all."

"That's good," she answered, "because I like you both. I know Applejack likes you both too."

"Thank you."

"Well," she replied, "I need to get back out an help Big Brother now."

"I appreciate you stopping by to check up on her," said Twilight softly.

"Kay," she replied as she slipped back out and quietly closed the door behind her.

Applejack murmured in her sleep, drawing Twilight's attention back to her. She shifted slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

As promised, Big Macintosh returned later to check up on his little sister. While he said nothing overtly hostile, she could sense his desire for her to leave. It only made her more adamant about her desire to stay by Applejack's side until she was all better. What he actually said, however, seemed to go over her head, as she wasn't really paying much attention to what he said. She murmured some reply or another that seemed to leave him satisfied enough to go back to the fields.

She then caught herself yawning, and noticed that she was a lot more tired than she realized. The time had flown by quickly, and it was well past noon. She wondered why she should be so tired so early in the day. It seemed that fussing over Applejack so was actually rather tiring. That was also combined with the fact she hadn't really eaten anything that day: She awoke thinking about Applejack and ran off for the farm before she had even thought about eating.

So she sat in a chair beside the bed and propped herself on her forelegs, resting her chin on her hooves. She remained vigilantly watching Applejack even as her eyelids slowly closed. Before she knew it, she was peacefully sleeping right at her Applejack's side.

Applejack lay in bed, twitching and rolling her closed eyes as she slept.

...

Applejack awoke with a start. It was late at night, and she was sleeping nose to nose with Twilight. The two were entwined in each others legs underneath the bed sheets sloppily covering them. She was so happy that she used her nose to nuzzle against Twilight nose and cheek.

"So yer finally awake?" asked the voice from her other side.

She rolled her head over and realized that Big Brother was in bed with her too, wrapping his legs about her from the other side. "Big Brother?" she asked.

"Eh-yup," he answered, "and I love you."

"But Twilight Sparkle loves me too," she answered sheepishly.

"But I'm family," he retorted, "and she's a Unicorn. My love is true. She can't truly love you."

"No," she replied, "She loves me deep and true."

"Y'all can't have it both ways, sugar-cube," he answered, "Do you love the Unicorn or does you love yer family? Do you want to take care of our apples, or do you want to move to the city with her and her books and her magics?"

"Making me choose just one ain't fair," replied Applejack, "I wants ya both."

"It ain't fair if you don't make a choice. That's what ain't fair."

"I don't wanna choose," she whined, "Don't make me choose."

"You gotta choose one way or another," he replied, "and if I don't does it, then your Unicorn love will."

"No, she won't. She understands how things is. Twilight loves me for who I am, an she don't wanna make me change no how."

"He's quite right," came the reply from the other side. She rolled her head back to see Twilight looking back into her eyes.

"You have to choose eventually. If we got married, you'd have to leave your home and live with me. A mare cannot stay home once she's married. You couldn't work the apple fields anymore. You'd have to study books, scrolls and magic with me. You'd have to live with me and Spike _forever_."

"But Twilight," she cried back, "We ain't married yet. I still wanna tend the apples down here on the farm with Big Brother. I ain't ready ta leave Apple Bloom an Granny Smith an the rest of the Apple Clan right now."

She felt as if she were being pulled on from two sides at once.

"Stay with tha family," said Big Macintosh forcefully.

"Stay with me," said Twilight with equal conviction.

"I cain't choose," whined Applejack, "I cain't choose yet!"

...

She awoke with a start to find herself looking into the concerned gaze of Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I's feelin better," she replied.

Twilight put her fetlock on Applejack's forehead and announced, "You still feel a bit fevered. You still need sleep. You were crying in your sleep about not being ready to choose. What did you not want to make a choice about?"

"Oh," she lied, "it twernt nothin. I couldn't choose between Big Brother's zap apple pie and Granny Smith's zap apple cobbler. Ain't tha silly?"

"Why would you have to choose one?"

"I told y'all it was a dream, an dreams don't has to make sense, right?"

"No," replied Twilight, who apparently accepted the lie, "I guess they don't. How are you feeling?"

"I's feelin better," she lied again, "I'm sure I'll be right as rain an ready ta work the fields tomorrow an all. Don't cha sweat it none."

"Well I'm going to stay right here by your side until you're better."

"Was you sleepin in that chair?"

"A little. Why do you ask?"

"Cuz someone put a blanket over you."

She looked at her shoulders and realized that someone had in fact put a blanket over her.

"When... who?"

"Well," mused Applejack, "If'n y'all gonna stay here all night an all, ya might as well snuggle up her wif me. Just sleep ta my back so I don't breathes in yer face."

"That's all right?" she asked, "It won't upset Big Macintosh?"

"Hey, I's a big mare now an I can make some decisions on my own," replied the orange mare confidently, "I says it's okay, so it's o-kay-doe-kay."

Applejack rolled away from Twilight as she lifted the covers and slipped underneath them, but only after folding the blanket over her shoulders neatly and laying it down at the end of the bed. She wrapped her forelegs about Applejack's barrel and nuzzled her nose against the orange mare's ear.

"Good night, apple-tart," sighed Applejack as she closed her eyes again.

"Good night, love of my life," replied Twilight quietly.

After the two drifted off to sleep, the door opened a little and very quietly, and a certain red stallion poked his nose inside.

"So you've made up your mind, sugar-cube?" he asked quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 10E: The Visitor

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh X Fluttershy_

...

Twilight awoke to the growl in her stomach at sunrise. Applejack was still sound asleep, and a quick check of her forehead told Twilight that her fever had not yet broken. The orange mare was also intermittently moaning softly in her sleep, making Twilight wonder if she were under some kind of bodily stress.

This concerned her enough that she considered taking Applejack to Ponyville for more professional treatment, but she wondered just how the rest of the family would feel about it. The alternative was a house call, but there was the possibility that they might find that objectionable as well. With the solid convictions she felt and the heated words they had exchanged, Twilight had some serious doubts about just how amenable Big Macintosh felt about talking to her.

She then noticed that Applejack was muttering something quietly as she slept. "Big Brother... Twilight... dun fight... over me... love both... uh..."

Twilight used her magic to change the ice in the pack on Applejack's forehead without moving or disturbing her. The melted water was poured out the window with no apparent complaints, unless there was birds on the roof between the window and the storm gutter.

She heard a slight disturbance over at the door and noticed that Apple Bloom had peeked in with the door just barely ajar.

"Is big sister all right?" she asked softly.

"She's sleeping, but she's still too hot," replied Twilight equally softly, "She may require a doctor's services."

"It ain't nuthin that Granny Smith can't fix," muttered a voice from beyond Apple Bloom that was clearly Big Macintosh.

"Is Granny Smith available?" asked Twilight.

"I think Granny is coming to visit in a couple of days," said Apple Bloom.

"Are you willing to let Applejack go that long without treatment?"

"Applejack will be just fine til Granny gits here," replied Big Macintosh.

"I could have Nurse Redheart here in less than two hours," offered Twilight.

"Tha's kind ta offer an all," he mused, "but Applejack don't need no help that ain't comin from her own family. Now don'tcha need to feed yerself?"

"I told you I'm fine," she replied with a sigh, "and I'm not leaving until I'm sure that Applejack is getting better."

"Well ain't you worried about getting sick an all?"

"No. Are you?"

"I's sure it ain't nuthin Granny Smith can't fix, so I ain't worried."

"I'm glad you're feeling so confident..."

"We always believe in family," said Apple Bloom quietly.

"A-yup," he agreed amiably.

"And I'll always believe in my Applejack," said Twilight barely loud enough to be heard beyond the confines of the bed.

"Well I'll help Big Brother with the chores," said Apple Bloom, "I'm sure that Big Brother will be checking up on big sister during the day, and I promise I will too as soon as I get back from school."

"You're a good little sister," said Twilight with a smile.

"Thank you," came the answer as she quietly slipped out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

She could hear something from Big Macintosh, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

...

Spike awoke early in the morning, and shortly realized that Twilight had never returned. He thought she said something about seeing Applejack, but didn't mention she was going to spend the night there. None of her things were packed, and there was no food missing. The only thing that seemed to be relatively depleted was the ice supply from down below the library.

"It's not like Twilight Sparkle to not tell me about spending the night elsewhere," he muttered to no one in particular as he fixed himself something to eat and started his chores for the day.

Shortly thereafter, there was a knock at the door. Spike answered the door and noticed that it was Rainbow Dash who was calling.

"Is Twilight Sparkle available?" she asked.

"Twilight went to see Applejack down at the farm yesterday," replied Spike, "and she hasn't come back yet."

"She did?"

"Yes," he answered, "and Twilight didn't say anything to me about staying overnight. I'm feeling a little worried about her."

"Well, I can certainly fly down and check up on them," said Dash helpfully.

"That would be great," said Spike, "It would certainly take a load of my mind."

"Well that's what friends are for, Spike," giggled Dash.

"I'm glad Twilight was able to make good friends like you," mused Spike.

"Hey, _you're_ my friend too, Spike... even if I'm not Rarity."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Spike a touch self defensively.

Dash giggled softly at Spike's swkwardness.

"Maybe... I should pack something... for Twilight... to eat..."

"Well, if she's over at Sweet Apple Acres, then I'm sure she's well fed already."

"Of course," replied Spike, "What ever was I thinking?"

"It shouldn't take me long to check up on Twilight and come back to 'report'."

"Thanks Dash," he replied, "I appreciate your help."

"Of course I'm willing to help you and Twilight," replied Dash softly. She flew off towards Sweet Apple Acres without waiting any further.

Spike returned to his chores, a great weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders at least for the moment.

...

It didn't seem to take very long at all for Dash to cover the distance to Sweet Apple Acres. She flew low over the road, keeping her eyes open for a familiar face along the way. With her sharp eyes, she soon spotted Big Macintosh out in the fields tending to the apple trees. Making a slight change in her flight path, she veered off in his direction.

"Hey Big Macintosh," she hailed as she approached.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," he replied amiably.

"Twilight Sparkle didn't come home last night, and Spike said the last place he knew she was going was here. Have you seen her?"

"Oh she's here all right," he answered, "spent the night with Applejack."

"Oh, is she awake yet."

"She may be," he responded, then his voice becoming a tad darker as he added, "Applejack ain't feelin so good an Twilight ain't gonna leave her alone."

"I'm sure Twilight is just concerned about Applejack's health," offered Dash helpfully.

"My little sister dun need no one but her kinfolk ta look after her."

Dash just stared at Big Macintosh without responding.

"I know tha Twilight means well an all..." he continued awkwardly, his voice trailing off as he seemed to run out of words.

"Twilight loves Applejack," answered Dash, "and I'm pretty sure it's the same way I love Pinkie Pie."

"I know they has feelins fer each other," he replied, "I ain't blind ya know."

"I never said you were."

"In fact, I dun helped bring them together ina first place."

"You're afraid of losing Applejack, aren't you?"

He cast his eyes down to the ground without responding.

"You're worried about Applejack leaving the farm and the family behind for Twilight?"

His silence became much deeper.

"Just because I love Pinkie Pie means I feel any different about any of my friends or relations. I don't think Applejack feels any different about her family because she discovered feelings for Twilight."

"I spose yer right an all," said Big Macintosh, "They're both up in Applejack's room right now... if'n ya wanna check up on her... an Twilight..."

"Thank you. I shall. Just remember that there's no limit on how much one pony can love. Loving one doesn't take away love from another."

"I'll keep tha in mind an all..."


	23. Chapter 23

Big Macintosh's Lesson

Part 10F: Reconciliation?

by Neoraichu

_Twilight Sparkle X Applejack (X Spike?), Dash X Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh X Fluttershy_

...

When Rainbow Dash entered Applejack's room, she noticed that Applejack was sleeping while Twilight lay next to her reading a book through a tight reading lamp that was otherwise the only light in the room. The curtains were all closed tight and the lights off to aid Applejack in her efforts to remain asleep.

Twilight glanced up from her book and said quietly, "Hello Dash, what brings you around?"

Dash tip-hoofed her way up to the bed before saying softly, "Spike sent me to check up on you and Applejack."

"Applejack is still feverish, but I am expecting her fever to break fairly soon."

"I'm fine," said Twilight quietly, although she was contradicted by the rumbling sound in her stomach.

"Well you don't sound like your being fed, and you know how much that would worry Spike. Aren't Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom feeding you?"

"No," replied Twilight in a low growl, "I think they'd rather have me leave and let Applejack suffer until Granny Smith gets here."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"I think I do. I believe that Big Macintosh feels threatened by how much attention your giving to his little sister, Applejack. He feels like you're trying to take her away from him and the farm."

"That's just plain ridiculous," murmured Twilight, "I'm just concerned about Applejack's well being. I just want her to get better."

"I think deep down, Big Macintosh knows that too."

"He practically brought us together in the first place," protested Twilight.

"I think he secretly regrets that."

"Well I can't change how I feel about Applejack."

"And he can't help how he feels either," replied Dash.

"Are you taking sides?"

"No," protested Dash quietly, "but I don't want to see lifelong friends torn apart over this either. When I moved in with Pinkie Pie, there was no deep family ties on either side to break. It just was. If Applejack decides to live with you, there will be a huge tear in the Apple Clan that might take years to heal."

"I'm not asking Applejack to leave her family."

"Perhaps Big Macintosh needs a little reassuring along those lines then..."

"Then I'll jus reassures him maself..." muttered Applejack.

"I'm sorry," said Twilight softly, "did we wake you?"

"Na... not really..."

"Have you overheard what we've been saying then?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Oh, a little of this'n'that..."

"So what do you think of all this?" asked Dash quietly.

"While I loves Twilight an all," she mused, "I ain't ready ta leave the farm. I loves my family too an I can't see me leavin the apple fields any time soon... u'less Big Macintosh drives me away fer some reason..."

"I think the last thing Big Macintosh is thinking about doing is driving you away," assured Dash.

Twilight checked Applejack's temperature with the back of her fetlock, and announced, "I think the fever has broken. You're well on your way to getting better."

"Well I'm getting you both some food whether Big Macintosh approves of it or not. He's out in the fields right now, so I don't think he'll miss a little something from the kitchen."

"I don't want you getting in any trouble because of me," protested Twilight.

"Don't worry," replied Dash, "I seriously doubt that I can't handle things."

"Thank you," replied the violet unicorn, "thank you very much. I'm so fortunate to have friends as good as you, Dash."

"Aw go on," replied Dash with a blush, "You're makin me blush over here..."

Twilight and Applejack both let out a soft giggle. Dash turned and softly left the room as she crept down towards the kitchen.

Down the stairs she went, around the bend and down the hallway to the kitchen. She pulled out a loaf of bread from the bread storage, a jar of mayonnaise, some lettuce, some tomatoes, and large block of cheddar from the fridge. In short order, she had fashioned a platter of cheese lettuce and tomato sandwiches to take back upstairs.

She froze when she glanced up and realized that Big Macintosh was looking at her through the window.

"That's a bit much fer one, ain't it?" he asked quietly.

"No," she replied, "It's for three. Are you going to make a fuss about feeding Twilight?"

He paused for several seconds before finally replying, "Nope."

"Thank you," replied Dash, "I know you want to see Applejack and Twilight stay together, and you know Applejack isn't ready to leave the family yet, do you?"

There was another pause of several seconds before answering, "Ayup."

"Thanks for understanding, big guy," she sighed as she left the kitchen to go back upstairs.

Twilight asked "Did he see you?" as soon as she was back in the room.

"No way," lied Dash as she set the tray down on the bed, "Now dig in, dig it?"

All three started downing sandwiches as quick as they could, especially Twilight, who was truly famished. It only seemed like a matter of moments before all of the sandwiches were gone. Twilight even managed a belch, which was quite uncharacteristic for her.

Then there was a polite knock at the door.

"Yes?" asked Applejack.

The door opened slightly so Big Macintosh could stick his head in and asked, "Is y'all feelin better, little sister?"

"Her fever has broken," offered Twilight, "I'm sure she'll be right as rain for tomorrow morning... and I'll be out of your hair then too."

"I jus wants ta thank ya Twilight, fer lookin affer mah little sister even tho I've been quite tha... jerk... bout tha whole thing..."

"I understand how you feel," she replied quietly, "so don't worry about it."

He nodded, and closed the door after he pulled out of the room.

"I'll take the tray back downstairs," offered Dash.

"Thanks," said Applejack and Twilight as one. They then glanced at each other and giggled.

Dash picked up the tray and carried it back down to the kitchen. She noticed Big Macintosh heading back out to the fields as she said, "Just let things go the way they want to go, otherwise there will be nothing but pain and resentment in the end."

He glanced towards Dash and nodded quietly before continuing on his way out. Dash felt in her heart that they had reached an understanding. While the future remained unclear, it would continue that Applejack would live on the farm and still love Twilight Sparkle.

~fin~


End file.
